Capture of the Flame
by Deolureium
Summary: Flying high into the air, a girl get's captured by a large white bird, and who is the one flying the over sized beast? Why non other then...
1. Capture and Escape Plans

_~Title:_**_ Capture of the Flame_**

_~By: **Shadow Itachi**_

_~Rating:** T**  
_

_~Genre:_**_ Humor.  
_**

_~Warnings:_**_ Swearing.  
_**

_~Chapter: **1**_

_~Chapter Name:_**_ The Capture, and Escape Plans_**

**_~What brought you here  
_**

_**Summery-** Flying high into the air, a girl get's captured by a large white bird, and who is the one flying the over sized beast? Why non other then... RE-WRITING THE WHOLE THING!_

**~Plot Line**_  
_

**_Sic-_ **_Being captured by a blond mad man, she waits out her situation. When they reach the base, after so many given attempts to run, she stays. For only two reasons, and two reasons only. _

_Reason One, She has no where to go, but down._

_Reason Two, This man might kill her if she were to jump off a bird descending five thousand feet in the air. If not, then the jump would._

_When they reach their final destination, she has been assigned a special role in the Organization. With only one person looking after her, one training her, one trying to kill her, and one that doesn't want to fuck all. She is here with four other girls, one has befriended her, and became her right hand. One absolutely dislikes her. One following the one who disliked her. Another wants revenge for her poor wounded ego. That is internally bleeding._

_In a months time, they are being sent out to test their new found skills, and possibly to settle some scores._ _When they return, they will be unknown Akatsuki members, and one will be staying longer to train away from the base. After the training has been done, she gets captured once more. Only time will tell what happens next._

_**~Declaimer**  
_

_**I don't own the Naruto character's only the oc's, and this plot.**_

_**~Author's Thoughts  
**_

_SI/N (Sin): I had this idea when working on a fire. I'm rewriting the whole thing. The plot will stay the same, I just feel that this is done halfheartedly. So here is my heart. *Hands you a bloody beating heart*_

**~Rock & Roll**_  
_

Sitting there, nothing else to do, but watch his hair sway in the light breeze. As I sat there, I thought back on how I came to be here. Why was I brought into this mess? I have thought of so many solutions, and answers, but only he can tell me if they were true or not. And I have a feeling that he is not willing to talk.

He wore a large black cloak, with a few red clouds rimmed with white dotting the pattern. A high collar, pretty much cut my view of his hair short. Plus the rice hat, with white strands fluttering isn't helping one bit. Who is this character? Where did he come from and why the hell are we flying about five thousand feet in the air?

He stayed quiet, not daring to speak, and me not chancing to break that silence that seems to become deafening. Only to be shattered by the wind whooshing past us, causing even more white noise.

Well, let us start from where I was only about three hours ago. Before I was captured in the grasp of this man, and his flying creature that we sit upon.

It was now the afternoon, the time I usually have a nap on lazy days. Today was my day off from school, and work, I was glad for a rest. Soundly sleeping on a blue love seat, that was currently my bed for this time off, and someone, or some pet decided to join me. I woke up with a start, when my black cat, Morning Star (The name sounds girly, I know, but I thought of the name, because I found him in the morning, and star, I named him at night. While I was naming him, I held him up against the night sky. Stars were just coming out.), jumped to my side, meowing. I love the way he lightly meows, he opens his jaws, and closes his eyes when he meows (A squeaky toy, kind of meow). It's so cute. I love his pelt also, very unique. I know I said it was black, but only in such dim lighting. In the sun, he is black, with dark brown stripes, with a small white dash on his chest. I don't know how he obtained such colored pelt, how those wise green eyes would sparkle when he saw me. It's just him. And I love him for it.

I took him from my side (His claws digging into my side, and he was a big cat. Around here, I believe he is known as 'The Don', or 'Godfather' among the cats, he is always coming home with some sort of scratches on him), and turned over with him facing the back of the couch. My arms still around him, he started purring sounding like a sputtering car. Smiling, I gave a light purr with him (Such a bad habit), and went back to sleep.

Sin~

I started to get a feeling of wanting to get up, and staying where I am. I felt like someone was hovering over me, so I opened my eyes, after listening to people talk (I believe it was the T.V.), I always keep my eyes closed when I wake up. Because I know that my father would always leave the blinds open, and the sun would be in my face (Possibility saying 'Get up! Before I blind you!). I hate waking up like this, I'd prefer the dark, I'm like a vampire or an owl, or something in the night.

I seen my father hovering over me, it looked like his hand was reaching out towards me, like he was going to wake me up or something. He pulled back and told me to 'Suit up' and ran up the seven steps upstairs. I laid there for a moment longer, noticing that my cat had left me. Well damn, my little heater ran away. Probably scared of my father. I have a sneaky suspicion that my dad had kicked my cat, thus cause his slight limp when he walks. My dad, he never liked hanging around. I can practically say any bad thing I want behind his back, since he is such a rotten father. Well, no one can really choose their fathers. I just wish mine could be replaced. Same with my older brother.

Quickly sitting up, then standing I ran towards the stairs only to stop, and hold the wall that had separated the stairs from the other stairs. Ah, head rush. Closing my eyes for a moment, trying to regain some balanced before jumping the small white fence (to keep my little sister from falling down stairs), and down towards my room. That was suppose to be locked. Well shit. It looks like my older brother came through here, the fucking cunt.

Before you jump to conclusions. No, he is not a normal brother. Hell, I don't even know what a normal brother is. I don't even have a normal father. Should you hate your older brother with every fiber of your being for going into your room, and '_Watch_' you sleep? Or steal your things and lie about it? Maybe even '_Invite_' friends over and '_Watch_' you sleep?

Or Should your father send in some strange man that you have never seen before into your room and wake you up? Or should your father '_Never Feed_' you? Lie to you. Never take you out? Is that a real father? Someone that never stays home, someone you don't really know. Someone that doesn't take you where you want to go. Leave you home alone with a little brother, and sister, and an older brother that doesn't do fuck all?

I quickly slipped on my nomax pants, after taking off my pink silk pajama pants, and found my dark blue t-shirt with it. I couldn't find my red fire shirt, I wondered where it went. I knew I left it in my room, or maybe the closet upstairs. Yeah, the closet up stairs. Unless it was buried under the clothes thrown around my room. God I hate my brother! Well, he's not my brother. I just don't think a brother would go in your room and throw everything of your belongings everywhere. It just pisses me off.

Yes, I swear a lot for a fifteen year old. But blame my fucking dad for teaching me all this when I was ten. The asshole.

I ran back up stairs, after grabbing my Mp3 (Out of habit), cell phone, a hair tie, and a hair brush. I quickly placed them in my pockets, and brushed my hair quickly, and did a pony tail to keep my hair out of my way. I ran up stairs and washed my face, and brushed my teeth, also out of habit when ever I'm in a rush. I checked my hair one last time before running back down to grab my steel toed boots. I placed them by the old style sewing machine and went into my parents room to grab some wool socks from my dad's bag. I avoided going deeper into the bag, knowing what lies in wait. Yes, it's a certain DVD that I had found when hunting for some socks the last time. I'd rather not go into detail about it, but there sure were a lot of women on the cover.

Taking the socks quickly, and zipping the bag back up, hardly saying anything to my mom since I was so concentrated on my task at hand. When ever I'm in a rush, I ignore everything and everyone.

"Brush your hair!" I heard my mother call out. Well shit, I thought I was going to a fire, not a stylist competition. Fuck then, I ran up the stairs and took the brush that was kept there and started to brush my waist long brown hair. Again.

It became a habit that I let my hair fall to the right side of my face, I slipped on the boots and tried to look for my fire shirt in the mess of a closet. Shit. It's not there. Well, fuck my life and call me slappy.

"Hurry up!" My father barked, as he rushed around. Fuck you, you bastard! I'm fucking ready, while your still looking for your fucking teeth! How badly I wanted to say that to his face! But bit my tongue and search the closet. I quickly grabbed my black bandanna with white skulls, and red fabric images and placed it around my head.

I ran outside and towards my large white truck, that my father kept abusing. Fucker.

"Where's my shirt?" I asked as I searched the back seat, and the front seat quickly.

"I don't know, close your door."

"Did you bring it in?" I asked and looked again, I seen a jumpsuit that I truly hated. They were hot, and hard to move around in.

"Brought something in," I wasn't sure what he had really said, so I just filled in a bit.

"I can't find it in the house," I said and sat down in my seat.

"Did you look in the closet?" He asked, he started messing with the GPS, punching in coordinates.

"Yeah, not there." I said, and waited for him to speak again.

"Look for it after, closer your door." He said, I muttered a 'Fine' and shut my door, and we drove off, him and his crazy ass driving. Well, I know how to drive crazy as well. I'm not known as 'Bahama mama' for nothing. Of course I regret that name giving to me by a drunkard. I later found out it was on the rez. Why the hell do we need a fucking GPS, if it's on the rez? Ass.

We picked up a few people, Bill, a fat drug addict. Joe Bear, a Pepsi lover. Robert …. Uh, I don't know. My dad, an ass. And me, living in hell. Not in exact order. We picked up Joe first, then Robert, then Bill. We waited outside the fat addict's house, my dad honking the horn for the bastard to hurry up. I don't really like my dad's family, nor his friends. Joe is fine, I like him. Only because I can bug him. Robert, I don't know much about, but I seriously don't like him. For some odd reason. Bill, my dads cousin, I hate. But pretend to like. The guys my dad has are about from 21 to I don't know, but they are old. I'm the youngest, and the only girl there. Racist.

Sin~

We had arrived at the site, the team had separated. I don't even care where they went, but Joe, and Robert stayed behind to help the guys with the red fire trucks. While me, my dad, and fatty here drove to the site.

"...Run the hose, and dig a guard." My dad had said, I wasn't even listening to what he had said before, I knew the drill, but never stayed long to practice it. He always sends me away, when he thinks that I'm actually doing a good job of it. Racist. I get enough of this at school from my Gym teacher, and my other teachers. I'm so glad I have friends there. They actually keep my sane.

We had gone back and got a few things, while I went to look for my shirt. Still no sign of it, so my dad gave me his. I don't know why, but I always feel honored wearing the symbol of the company I'm working for. It felt like I can earn respect, just by wearing such a badge. But of course it was short lived when my dad said 'Here!' and roughly shoved it to me. I was ready to kick his fucking ass, well it has crossed my mind. But I wasn't brave enough to do it. We both ran past my mom and me saying, 'See you later,' and we were out the door in a flash. I put on the shirt as we left the house.

We started digging the guards, me slowing down every now and then, seeing that this itty-bitty thing wasn't going anywhere. Later, my father asked me to go get the water, that he, probably forgot on purpose, from the house. I agreed, and went.

Arriving back, the fire was put out, and we were starting to do some patrols (Look around for a ash pit that might light up again). I walked around with my dad, I just listened to him giving me 'Tips'. It's things I already knew, but still, it helps to be reminded every now and then. I grabbed myself a water after sitting down in the back of the truck. The guys hanging around, cracking jokes. I just listened and laughed along with them. I've always hung around guys my whole life, yet I still feel uneasy around them. Maybe because of what happened with me and my dad's friends. Not sure, but I don't want to think about it right now.

I slipped off the hat, and bandanna, my weapon of choice just leaning helplessly against the tailgate, ready to be picked up once again. Looking up into the cerulean blue sky, smiling as a few clouds passed by. I noticed one cloud growing bigger, and thought it was only a cloud. Although it might be a bird. Probably a bird. Yes, definitely a bird. I turned towards my dad to tell him about the bird in the sky, and how oddly colored it was.

"Hey, look at that," one of the guys beat me too it, so I looked back up and seen that it had gotten closer. It looks bigger as well, what kind of bird was that? "Hey! It's huge, and it's coming towards us!" the guy said and everyone started dodging out of its way. Except me, I wasn't scared, it would just swoop down then go back up, until I seen the actual size of the creature. I got up and tried to dodge out of its way, only to be picked up by the thing.

Strong talons were gripping at my shoulders, as I watched my father, and the others turn into ants. I was in shock, I couldn't even feel the wind whipping my hair in my face. When I seen the town growing smaller, I then started to struggle. I looked down and seen that there were now trees, no more town, or the river that ran past. Just trees.

I looked at the birds claws, and seen that they were the same texture as a birds. Well of course it is. It's a bird! A giant one at that. I gripped the birds feet and hung on for dear life. Only to be let go. Gasping as I was suddenly let go, I held on tighter. Running through my mind, I kept thinking, 'Oh shit, I'm gonna fall!'. I had pressed the nerves that mainly controlled the feet, and caused it to let me go.

Trying my best to calm myself down, I tried climbing, hoping that I won't fall. I noticed that the back of the bird was a bit bumpy. Well now, that's odd. I hopped on the back, with the help of the small bumps. I looked at this mans' back. Only seeing a few golden locks fall behind him, past the white bands that was hanging from the rice hat. He had a black high collar cloak, with red clouds rimmed with white. Well who on earth could this be? Why, none other then, Akatsuki himself.

Deidara, the bomb expert, and terrorist. More like, Prince Prick. Stupid smug smile. Damn it! Why the hell does that smirk get to me? Well, may as well figure out a way to use it against him. Instead of boosting his ego, I'll flatten it!

Sitting down behind him, knowing that I don't stand a chance of living if I jump from the bird. That, and I'm a bit scared of heights. I started thinking of something else. About my family. How am I going to get back? When? Also, how am I going to get away from him? Questions I don't have the answers too, nor can answer them myself. Might have to wait and let this play out. Figure out a way to get back without him realizing. Or play his game and stay with him, until I find an opening. If it's even possible, not like it is. He's a ninja.

Think of something else, like your family for once, I had to tell myself, just to take my mind off things for a bit. Ah, my little sister, so cute. My little brother, smart, brave, and a chicken at the same time. How I love messing with him. My older brother, a damn prick. My father, an asshole. My mother, oh my mother! How will she live without me? I always help **her** with everything. From looking after my siblings, to helping her out with loans.

For a kid my age, I sure know a lot. From cooking at four, to learning kick boxing at seven, and ten with my older brother. To firefighting at thirteen, and working with machinery, and other heavy tools all the way to now. Well, my kick boxing would be rusty by now, since I never had to use it, and hardly had time to practice it. But I still remember some of it, and try and get used to it. Try. Meaning never, to using at least one move a year.

I started thinking of other things, like my friends. I won't see them again. Well, when I find a way out of this, I will. And the first to go down is him. Now how do I get rid of him? Maybe when we reach the next town, I'll lose him from there. Wait, doesn't he have that device that can see long distances. Shit. Now I want to kick him. Prick.

Wait, the only thing he did was steal me away, Prick. Oh okay, now I have a reason to call him a prick. I started smirking at that, at my own thoughts. Alright, time to think. When we reach the town, I ditch him and hide out in the crowd. Will that even work? I didn't think so. I'm dealing with a fictional character from Naruto.

Ah, yes, Naruto is a television show full of kick ass ninjas. The main character is Naruto, an orphan boy, whom is the container of one of the nine tailed beasts. He hold the, Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. He later trains to become a ninja, and tries to out run Sasuke, and win Sakura's heart. The story unfolds from there.

Leaning back a bit, and watching the blond hair mix with the white ribbons in the wind. The colors swirl together, in a mix of yellow, white, and blue. Watching it spin and twirl, wave, and sway. Almost makes me want to touch it. I started swaying with the colors, then all of a sudden the bird gave a sharp turn, and I fell off.

Looking up at the sky, endless cerulean sky hardly even feels like I'm falling. I never wanted to stop looking at that endless sea, but it had to end soon. Turning around in the air, to look at the ground beneath me, I watched as my true horror come rushing at me. In a mix of brown, and green, swirling towards me like a tornado. I couldn't help but scream, no last words coming to mind, no last thought. Only the wonderful mixture of colors for my last sight.

The beautiful green, and brown, the white, and black with red clouds, and the yellow of the sun. And the streak of azure filling my sight. Wait, red clouds? I caught the idea of him catching me, but thought he might just let me fall, well time to look at the endless sky. And remember the sight of the collided colors.

"You're beginning to become a hassle, hm." I opened my eyes, not even knowing that I had closed them and looked at my...the Prick. Well yay, I've been saved. "Don't you know that the tail steers the bird, hm?"

"Well fuck, of course I knew, I was just distracted!" I shot back, just as pissed. Prick.

"I should have just let you fall, hm!"

"Good, the last thing I wanted to see was your ugly face!" Maybe I went to far, since he is remaining quiet. Probably plotting my death. Wait, what's there to plot? He'd just blow me up. Shit! What the hell did I get myself into?

After a while, he set me on his lap and held my waist. Nothing else to do, I leaned back and watched the sky. I looked at the sleeve of the cloak, it looked thick, and tightly woven. Maybe to block out the wind? Is that how he is staying warm up here? Interesting. As the darkness started to descend the whirl of yellow, orange, and red started to mingle with the blue, and midnight blue, and the stars started peeking out from the cloak that had once covered them with it's brightness.

It reminded of a lion's mane. How it shone from the sun, and how it darkened with each attempt of the night fall. Giving one last roar before it fully disappeared behind the mountains leaving us at the mercy of the moon, and it's silver light dripping down from the thorn. As little splashes of light dotted around, giving the forest below, a silver scape, almost an eerie look.

I started to wonder where we are, and where we're going, something seemed off, and I couldn't put my finger on it. Also, what is this man planing on doing with me? Is he going to take me to the base where he came from? Or kill me? Nah, I highly doubt that, if he wanted to kill me, he would have let me fall, or blown the truck up when he had the chance. So why capture me?

"Why, hm?" He asked, silently into the still growing darkness.

"Why, what?" I asked, I had a hunch that he wanted to ask 'Why I'm okay with being captured,' or something like that along the lines.

"Why are you so calm in this kind of situation, hm?" Well, a little off, but still the same meaning. Why am I calm in this kind of situation? Is it because of the long drop, or the fact that he might kill me the first chance he got? Either one, I'm still probably going to die.

"Maybe because of the space between me and the ground, or the fact that you can blow shit up when you please." I gave my answer. Even though it might kill me, or make him respect the fact that I'm scared, and used words to cover up the little girl screaming her lungs out.

He didn't say a word, I don't even think he is breathing. Wait, he is breathing, so he's giving me the silent treatment, wonderful. Isn't he just peachy? Most girls would be going all 'Fan-Girl' on him, just because of a simple touch, or a single word. Or even his trademark smirk. I'm immune to it all. Because I know it's not all real. He is a fictional character.

At least until now, when he stole me from my job. Came flying down on his white chicken, made of clay and rescued me from the evil dragon that was guarding me from my freedom. Okay, so it didn't happen like that, but who fucking cares? I was stolen. Isn't that enough? Gosh, people are so picky. Wait, who the hell am I talking too? Shit! I'm talking to myself! Great~! Just great.

"...er things do you like, hm?" Okay, I was way too deep in my own thoughts. He either asked if I had 'other interests', or that he wanted to know more about me. "Besides bad mouthing, hm."

"Alright, for starters, I only do that when you give the attitude back. It pisses me off." I said a bit annoyed that he would bring that up. I've always been like that, when my father first hit me. It hurt more ways then the pain on my cheek.

"Fine, hm." He sounded bored. Prick. Well why would he care? He had his own problems and dealt with them fine. Okay so not that fine, but at least he could handle himself. I wasn't born like him, I'm no ninja of Akatsuki.

"Other things? Hm," I started to think, what did I like doing? Oh, write poetry, paint, write stories, and so on. "I'm artistic."

"Really, hm?" Now he sounds interested. Typical. Couldn't blame him though, at least he knows art, and is cultured in the topic.

"Yeah, really."

"What kind, hm?"

"All kinds, it comes from the mind." Shit, my poetic side is showing. That only happens when I don't get enough sleep, or it's to quiet, and boring to think of other things then rhyming.

"Hm."

I hope I can sleep, but I don't trust him all that much. My phobia. I am scared of being raped in my sleep. Or even being close to a guy, even older men. You can thank my father's friend for that. Bastards.

"What is your favorite color, hm?" Color? He is asking for my favorite color? He must be bored if he is desperate enough to go looking for small chat. Alright color. I'm a type of artist that sees from a very poetic point of view, and a painters eye. A very dangerous combination, yet a great mix, there is so much beauty in this world, and so little time to capture them all. Colors are one of those beauties, how some capture the light just right, how they blend well with the shading, if there was only one color, then there would only be a few shades of it, and that is the only color we know. But if they mixed in a few yellows, blues, reds, then we have the world. Even if there was only one color, it can still bring out the beauty of things. If a painter has only one color, then there are lots of things to be done with it, like even one brush stroke, is between the artist and a master piece.

"I don't have only one color. It's just not the way the world works, if there was only one color, then nothing much can be done about it, unless used in the right hands. If all the colors are there, then think of all the creations it will build, just because of one simple color can make a difference, between life, and a true master piece."

"Words spoken by a true artist, hm." Was that a complement? Or does he respect my perspective on the world? Maybe both?

"So tell me," I began, wanting to get my questions answered. "Why capture me?"

"You have a hot body, hm." Okay, didn't know what to think there, or how to take what he had just said. I'm not used to such flattery, and it doesn't help the fact that I'm blushing.

"Is there another reason?" I asked, hopefully to get off the subject.

"You're just going to have to find out, hm." I can practically hear that smirk. Prick. We landed, just to stretch our legs, he also bounded me to the bird, just so I won't escape. Prick. There goes one of my plans of running away.

I looked at the invisible bindings around my wrist attached to the bird. Probably chakra. How else can't I move? I looked at what I was wearing, what a surprise? I'm still wearing my fire clothes, and my boots. My shirt was un tucked, and the sleeves were rolled up, and my things are still in my pocket. Like my Mp3 player, cell phone, body spray... and a lighter! Perfect.

I wonder how long it's been since he stole me? Probably about three hours, or so. I started to think of what was on my Mp3 player. Hip hop, Pop, Rap, Rock, Country, Alternative, Dance, Metal, Oldies/Classic Rock, and a whole bunch more. Although my favorite is Eddie Rath, not because he sings about Naruto, he likes Anime. I don't know many people that likes Anime any more, other then the people on the net. I just wish I can meet friends that are interested in Anime around where I lived.

Yawning I started looking up into the sky. Almost wishing I could see my friends' face up there, smiling down on me, encouraging me to move forward. All I seen were stars. I can almost hear her now.

"Don't be afraid," she would say, "It will be over soon."

"If only, Shy shy," I said quietly to myself.

"Oh you," she would say cutely, "Be positive, look at the brighter side. You're traveling with a hot hunky guy." she would giggle. I would've joined with her, if it wasn't so painful to remember her. God damn it! She never even got to see her sixteenth birthday!

Closing my eyes, trying to even out my breath, I listened to the sounds around me. The wind blowing lightly through the darkened leaves of the trees. Almost as if they are whispering. 'Look at her,' one would say, 'She's alone,' another would chip in. 'She's crying,' they would talk, if I could understand them. All I can do is imagine what they are saying.

I started to whisper my favorite song, 'Follow Me' by Uncle Kracker. Just to push away the pain, and force myself to be happy. Leaning against the bird, wrist still bound to the side of the clay creature, I closed my eyes, as I still sang softly, the lyrics of the song.

"Follow me, everything is alright..." I still sang, imagining the composed beat sounding around the forest, as my voice started to take on it's own tone. I don't know how long I was singing, but it didn't even seem like I got to half the song when I was whacked over the head.

"Ouch," I muttered and seen him take away the bounds while hanging on to my forearm.

"This isn't your world, hm." He stated, well of course it's not my world. What's the harm in me singing? "You could get yourself killed, hm." I just stared at him. Does he read minds? He started to drag me along, well were walking now. Wonderful. I'm absolutely delighted that we are walking.

"Can you stop licking me?" I asked, feeling something wet and warm slide across the arm he was holding. Gross. He is so quiet now, and he is still licking me. I stuffed my other hand in my pocket as we walked, trying to ignore the hand licking me. We walked for a while, in silence, his hand had stop licking me. Thankfully. But has now started biting. Prick.

"We'll stop here for the night, hm." He let go of my arm that is now covered in saliva, and now bite marks. Ew. I looked at my arm disgusted, seeing the marks. I wiped my arm free from his hands spit and rolled my sleeves back down.

I sat down by a tree and watched him from where I sat, him doing the same. I bet from where he is sitting he could see my paranoia. I bet he is analyzing every little bit of my actions. For some reason, it unnerved me. I felt more relaxed, why was that? Why am I so relaxed around him?

Then I saw his smirk, and I smirked back, just then thought of an idea on how to piss him off. For fun really, not to get myself killed.

Sin~

Were on the bird again, and I'm riding the back seat. I was watching him all night, and I'm dead tired. Not to mention that I just had to crack a few blond jokes, and accused him of being gay. Well now he knows what I was smirking about. I don't know his motive for smirking, but I'll find out soon enough. I just hope he is not planing to kill me.

I told a few more blond jokes, just to try and get a reaction out of him. Nothing. Well shit, well, I guess I'm free to tell more jokes. Until he does decide to kill me, or do something worse. I think I'll keep it moderate, instead of pestering him with all the jokes. Why the hell do I know so many mean blond jokes? Maybe because of my blond friend back home.

The sun was now rising, touching it with it's light rays of golden ribbons spreading through out the vast sea of sky. I smiled watching the sun come up, when was the last time I seen a sun rise? Or a sun set? I'm always so busy, I never really had time to look outside, or look up. I only look up when I'm sad and want to know if my friend was looking down at me. It always comfort me knowing that the sky was there.

Yawning for the hundredth time, no probably the thousandth time now. I turned around and leaned on his back, hopefully to get a few minutes rest.

Sin~

Opening my eyes once more, I seen that it was dark now. Well shit, I slept all day! It was only suppose to be for a hour, or two, not all day!

"Well be reaching a village soon, hm." I felt his back vibrate when he talked, did he seem a bit stiff? All well, probably nothing, I hope.

"Fine," I said, and watched the world begin to vanish behind us. Now, I'm not sure, but I think he is starting to fidget. "How much longer?" I asked, for only one reason. One reason only, and that reason is I'm starving.

"Soon, hm."

"Alright," I said, and continued watching the world fall as we flew in the sky, above the grounds that kept the wonderful colors of the world.

Soon, I believe it have become about half an hour before we last spoke, and that was about how long we were going to reach the town. We started to descend from the sky, and into the forest below. How long has it been now? Two days? No, only 24 hours I believe. I watched him attach a piece of clay string to my wrist, once done he started walking, while holding the strand of clay in his hand. I could just kick him right now, for being smart for once.

I wonder if I could pull it and break free from it. It sure as hell is worth a try. I tugged lightly on the band that was wrapped around my wrist.

"If you try to break free, you will die, hm."

"How so?" I asked, examining the clay rope.

"Try it then, hm."

I didn't trust the way he said it, so I'll just have to take his word for it.

"Chicken, hm."

"Well, don't get all smug now," I said and continued to walk behind him, wishing I could kick him right now.

"And why not, hm?" He said turning slightly towards me. Why does he have to sound so smug right now!

"Because," I started, smirking. I waited a moment for something to happen. Anything! Please!

"Gah!" I looked down and seen that he had fallen in a hole. Luckily that the clay string was able to stretch that far.

"Of that..." I said smirking, "Now why don't you go find a corner and piss in it?" I asked, seeing it was a round hole. I sat down on the ground waiting for him to come out, only to see the string move oddly. Now what in the world could he be doing down there? I thought, as I peered over the edge of the hole. I watched him walk around in a circle, examining it and go to another spot and did the same.

Is this guy for real? Seriously. Is he really trying to find a 'Corner' of a circle, and 'Piss' in it?

"Dude," I said to him, "It's a god damn circle."

"Your point, hm?"

"It has none," I smiled and sat down again. Waiting for him to get out.

"Hm..." Now what is it? "What do you mean, hm?" Oh my goodness, I smacked myself in the forehead, not believing his stupidness. Is that even a word?

"Did you let your stupidity get the best of you?" That's the word I'm looking for. Alright. A circle. He asked for my point. I told him it has none. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to know what I'm talking about.

"What, hm?"

"Gee, and I thought goldfish were stupid." I muttered.

"What did you say, hm?"

"What did I say?" I asked in the same tone as he did. He shook his head and jumped out, not even bothering to talk to me again. I just shrugged and followed along. What else was I suppose to do? Break the explosive clay tied around my wrist and run for my life while he gets caught in his own creation? Not likely.

We arrived in the small town in only 10 minutes, because of his speed walking. He checked in to a hostelry, and went up to a room. Quickly. We got there in ten seconds, and he locked the door and ran into the bathroom.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go..." I muttered and laid down on the only bed. I listened, a little disgusted with the sound the blond man was making. How long did he have to go?

I should run, just run away from all of this, and try to get back home. Wait, I looked at my wrist, and seen the white band around it. Well shit. Can't run now, he might detonate it while I run, and find someone else to steal. Should I be honored that he is taking pro-cations on keeping me? Why does he want to keep me then?

"Hey!" I called to him, still laying on the bed, "You blond idiot!"

"What, hm!" his voice sounded airy, how long did he wait to go?

"Why did you capture me?" I asked, hoping to actually get an answer. What better way to get an answer while he was in the washroom pissing?

"Thoughts that shouldn't be, in the washroom, hm."

"That's just gross," I commented, half a laugh, half a sigh. I have no idea why it was funny, it just is, also it reminded me of one of the workers. Joe Bear, he is always making some jokes about perverted things, and me being me, I laughed at them. People might think that it's not funny, but I've hung around guys all my life, and I find the jokes funny.

"Sasori No Danna, was right about you, hm."

"How so?" I asked, finally getting something out of him.

"He had said that you were more tolerable then the others, hm."

"What do you think?" I asked, waiting to hear more.

"I just merely thought you had a hot body, hm."

"Now I see why those thoughts shouldn't be in the washroom at this time," I muttered and looked at the ceiling, instead of the bathroom door. Alright, Sasori thinks that I'm tolerable, and the blond prick thinks I have a hot body. Doesn't really answer my other questions. Not really. But it is flattering.

He walked out of the washroom after about half an hour in there, what the hell was he doing? Not sure, and not sure if I want to find out.

"Stay," he said and walked out, locking the door behind him.

"And what the hell am I suppose to do?" I asked the air. Well shit. Looking out the window, I seen that it was now dark out. "Well, I know something I can do," I said and got up from the bed. I looked at what I was wearing, still the same. "Hm, shower first."

Sin~

I left my fire shirt behind as I walked the streets, admiring the structures in the rows. It was a calm, and quiet night, a bit chilly. I felt so out of place here, I feel like I should be wearing a kimono. But I'm wearing dark pants, and a dark shirt.

"Hey," a smooth voice called out, and I turned around to see someone was behind me. "Never seen you around before, I'm Takino Kai."

Was he talking to me, or someone else? I didn't bother to chance a look around, so I just stayed quiet, and stared at him.

"Nice to meet you," I said after a long moments silence. I seen him raise a brow, and I just gave a nervous smile.

"You're cute," he gave a small smile, and bunched his brows together. I had left my hair down, and let it fall to the right side of my face, since my bangs are long, I probably look like a backwards Deidara, without the half ponytail.

I had a chance to look at this smooth talking guy, his hair a medium black, and wild. Dark eyes, and dimples when he smiles. I gave a crooked smile at his comment, and looked away slightly. I wasn't used to flattery like that, or of any kind.

Sin~

Me and Kai had talked for a while, visiting the village for about half the night. He had asked about the white band around my wrist, I told him it was a gift from a friend.

"Your joking, right?" he laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I am," I said smiling, "I was captured by a mad man, and he put this around my wrist so I won't escape. If I did, then I would blow up."

He looked at me like I was crazy, then laughed, "Now I know your joking."

I laughed along with him, still chatting about nothing for a good four hour walk around the village. He took me back where he had found me, telling me he had a good time. Surprisingly I did too. Strange.

After saying good-bye, he started walking the opposite direction. I waited till he was gone, and looked up at the blonde man that was following us the whole time.

"You can come down now," I said, and watched as he jumped from the roof. Accusingly glaring at me. "Hey, I came back, didn't I?"

He remained silent, just staring down at me. Whatever it was he was trying to do, it was failing, cause I refuse to tell him anything and everything. It just won't work with me, nor does the puppy dog eyes, I'm immune to it all.

Continuing his stare, he still is silent, so I shrugged and started walking keeping my tongue in check. My dad had tried it with me one time, and it backfired on him, because I was doing the same to him. That lasted for about two months before he finally quit and asked. My response to that was, 'Wow, that was ages ago, and you still remember that?' I would add silently to myself, 'Jackass', and be on my way.

"I told you to stay, hm." He said, silently following behind me.

"What do I look like? A pet?" I asked, I was going to say, 'Yeah, and?' but that would have pissed him off more. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and listened to him bitch. I seen that the place we were housing at was starting to come into my view. Thankfully.

"And further more..."

"Your a blonde idiot who has a thing for guys, I get it." I said and walked through the doors.

"I do not, un!"

"Really? Then what was that vibrator doing in your..." I stopped and looked at the people staring at us. "Ass...when..I..walked...yeah..." I said a bit awkwardly and shut my mouth, and walked passed all the people with their mouths hanging open staring at me. I got down the hallway and smiled, knowing I left an open mouthed Deidara behind. What a set up, and that just came out of my mouth without a second thought.

Sin~

The morning shone brightly through the window that I had snaked myself out of last night. I wasn't the type to trust so easily, so I hardly slept so last night seemed a bit hazy. Who was that guy that I talked to last night? I was never good with names.

He hasn't even bothered with my little stunt, but I'm pretty sure something is going to happen, and soon. Just not soon enough. He got up when the light was barely touching his feet, I just kept my head down on the desk, eyes shut and listened to what he was doing.

Getting up out of bed, shuffling of feet padding along the hard wood floor towards some place and a door opening and closing. A light was flicked on, and I took a wild guess he was in the washroom. I waited in silence for him to get out, so I can sleep for at least a few minutes or more.

He finally got out, after a flushing sound was heard, and the creak of a door opening. Then a hand was placed on my shoulder, and I jumped awake.

"Relax, hm."

"Oh, it's only you," I said and laid my head back down. Way to make him sound like he wasn't dangerous. Need to be reminded of that band around my wrist, and the way to do that is if he makes a threat.

"I can kill you at any time, hm."

"If that were true, then you should have done that a long time ago," I said, I'm not at my best in the mornings.

"I'll deal with you later, hm."

I listened as footsteps lead out of the room, with a faint clicking sound, and the turning of some tumblers. We shit, I was locked in. All well, may as well get some rest, without the fear of anyone watching me sleep, or raping me. Hopefully.

**~Encore**

_~Sin: Not beta-ed. Sadly. Anyways, this thing screwed up on me, now I have to fix the mistakes all over again. Meaning I have to read it again ^w^ yay~! It's why I write stories, so I can read 'em again._

_Alright, done. I just beta-ed myself, heh. Oh, and sorry to my beta ^w^; I just couldn't wait any longer. Well, hopefully I'll get a critic here. Later~!_

_~Sin!_

_Ruler of all things evil~! *Lightning flashes and thunder rolls* AH~! *You will find me under your bed as scary as hell*_


	2. Small Talk and Missions

_**~Title:** Capture of the Flame_

_**~By:** Shadow Itachi_

_**~Rating:** T_

_**~Genre:** Humor_

_**~Chapter: **2_

_**~Chapter Title:**__ Small talk, and Missions_

_**~Sin**_

"What is it, hm!" He bellowed sitting up and turning towards me, wow he was easy to anger, and all I did was take a strand of hair from his pretty little head, that I was currently playing with. I don't know why, but I've always played with a strand of hair, wrapping it around my finger then breaking it, and let it fall away. I guess it was a bad habit.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked again after a moments silence, while watching his blond hair that was wrapped around my index finger, and middle, hoping for an answer that I might not get. I looked up at him finally after letting the strand of hair fall away.

"Because you have a nice body, hm." He said and turned around, I stared at him, a bit dumbfounded, It was the exact same answer I always get. Tell me something I don't know! "Also, Sasori No Danna picked you over others, hm." Now this was interesting. He gave me something to work with. Hopefully.

"Why?" I asked, referring to the last statement, and not his perverted thoughts.

"How am I suppose to know why you have a hot body, hm," I decided to let it slide. No point in arguing with a idiot. People might not know the difference.

~Sin

"Alright, why pick me?" I asked, clearing it up. After an hour of silence between us. We were flying over some more trees, and it has already been three days. Well, at least I have some new clothes, and have at least a shower once every two days. Wonder if the 'Others' that he had mention earlier have had this kind of luxury. All well, time to piss off the blond prick.

"..r girls, hm." What did he just say?

"Sorry," I smiled, "Got distracted by your..." I thought of a good word to describe him. Oh, I can just see that smirk right now, "Stupidity." Smile flattened like his over grown ego. Heh, I'm so evil.

He mumbled something about "Never going to listen to Sasori No Danna ever again, hm" I might be wrong, the wind is starting to pick up, so a few things were filled in.

"I said, he said you were more tolerable then the other girls, hm."

"So you said, what he said, while I said what you just said, repeating what he said?" I asked, wanting to confuse him. What the hell, right? I'm bored, and he is my main source of entertainment.

"Okay, what?" It worked, while I'm here laughing, he is up there mumbling about something.

"I'm sorry, but that set up was just pure luck." I said, giving a few small giggles. "So how am I more tolerable?" I asked, getting back to the questions that were rising, but were never answered.

"I guess you deserve a good answer now, hm. Since you apologized, hm."

"Well? Please do go on, before I push you off the fucking bird to your planed death." I smiled, waiting for a reaction. He didn't move, or say a thing. "Sorry, but I'm bored right now. As a matter of fact, your boring."

"Oh shut up and listen for once, hm." I waited for his words to flow like he was reading a story book at bed time. "Your more tolerable then the other girls because, the others were these crazy ass people that would jump you, hm." He didn't need to finish that, I've already figured it out. So this is how I was sorted from the rest of the crop, but one thing remains a question to me. Are there others like me? I can see why they picked me, but there were other people on the reservation like me, unless they have a different persona thet I know of. Hm, now that I think about it, I can see that they would jump any hot guy they passed. It was kind of disturbing knowing that about my friends now, I never really was looking for a relationship with anyone, just friends.

Alright I don't know what came over me, but I just wanted to touch his hair again, maybe because it was like silk, and was very smooth, or that I still can't accept that he is real. He flinched slightly from my touch, probably thinking that I was going to yank his hair again, maybe I should, just to bug him. Guys I know don't have long hair like this, they have short hair, or some guys I know do have long hair, but they have it braided tightly, and it wasn't even that long. Maybe I should braid his hair, oh man that would be awesome! I started laughing at the image of him in braids, oh wait! Pig tails! I started laughing harder.

"What's so funny, hm?" he turned to face me and I started to control my laughing fit to explain, but then I thought of a better idea.

"Is Sasori really your partner?" I asked. Yes, I'm still accusing him of being gay. Darn those fan fictions I read about them. Or maybe curse my Yaoi addiction. What ever one works best, and suits the situation at hand.

"Yes," he said slowly, "why, hm?" I decided to let it sink in, when he finally got it he just shook his head and turned around, I started laughing again. What can I say, I was bored, and bugging him was a good way of entertainment. I seen the single cloud pattern and just started to trace it lightly with my finger tip, following the small lines. What a simple design.

I stopped drawing the cloud, and just started to draw something different on his back, it was like a canvas, I can draw anything my minds eye creates. I hardly even noticed his light shivers, until now, he's probably cold? I sure am. Even though he is my windbreaker, the wind up here is still cold.

I stopped drawing on his back and looked around wondering where we are, trees, trees, and more trees, hey a rock! Some hills, and more trees, oh, the wolves are out hunting, wildlife sure is active at night. I turned around and leaned on his back, watching the world fall behind us. After having enough of looking at the ground, I looked up at the sky, not much to see, but stars, a few clouds, and his hair. I lifted up my hand and held his hair down so I can look at the stars. He is a good barrier from the wind if I do say so myself.

Out of pure boredom, I started braiding his hair, and watched it fall apart in the wind, and did the same thing over again.

Why is this ride taking so long? Shouldn't it only take a few days? Maybe a few hours because we're flying, at probably breakneck speed.

Honestly, it's taking forever to get to..where ever we are going. I tugged on his hair lightly, figuring that I should be at least nice just this once, I seen his hair shift to one side, probably turning to look at me.

"What, hm?" well at least he's not mad anymore, I think.

"When are we going to get there?" I asked.

"A few more hours, hm," a few more hours of boredom! More like it, alright, why do I have the sudden urge to bury my face in his hair? He might freak out if I did that, but from this bias his hair looks like a lions mane. I've always wanted to just dig my face into my cats fur, which I have done, the feel of it was always so soft, and yet a bit rough.

Was his hair like that?

Or is it the same when you touch it?

"Why are you so quiet, hm?" that caught me off guard, how long have I been silent?

"I am not that quiet," I protested, or am I? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but I do recall asking him questions earlier.

"Your not against me kidnapping you, hm?" oh so that is what he was getting at. Of course I am, but how am I suppose to protest against it if were thousands of feet in the air? And flying at speeds I did not know existed.

"I am against it." I said simply, and went back to look up at the patterned clouds.

"Yet, your so quiet, hm," why the sudden conversation? Is he bored too? Is he feed up with the silence?

"Not much to protest against when we're so high in the air."

"Good point, hm," he said, I can feel the vibrations of his voice through his back, for some reason it felt nice, like getting a back massage, "Guess, Sasori No Danna was right about you being tolerable, hm."

"Yeah, guess so," I said.

"What's your favorite animal, hm?" He must really want a conversation, he's been quiet for almost two days now.

"Hm, it's between, a wolf, an eagle, and a lion."

"Loyalty, freedom, and power, hm?"

"I guess, what's yours?"

"Hard to say, but birds are awesome, hm," birds? Guess it makes sense. "What other art do you like, hm?"

"Let's see, a painter's eye, poetic brain, sculpting hands, and the world before me."

"Interesting combination, hm," he said, "But the last one doesn't count, yeah."

"It counts to me, other wise there will hardly be any inspiration for a painter's eye to work, or the poetic mind to create such words to describe something in their own view-"

"Alright so the world is important, hm."

"In the eyes of the artist, it is like the whole world is..." I stopped talking, waiting for the right words to come to me. But for some reason, none came. I can never finish that sentence.

"Why stop there, hm?"

"There are so many words to describe the world, and so many people with different views of it, it's hard to choose one that will fit."

"Beautiful, creative, stunning, fantastic, wild, tame, luscious, amazing..."

"So many words to describe the world, but there is only one that can describe it, and it will only make sense to you."

"In the eyes of the artist, it is like the whole world is..artistic, hm."

"How so?"

"The structure of everything, how they all work together, how they fit, it's just amazing how artistic the world could be, how it created it's own master piece, it's its own master piece, hm."

"That it is," I said and looked up at the sky, until I felt him lean against me, I turned my head to look over at him. His eye was closed, like he was sleeping, or resting, either one, that is what it looks like from my view.

"Why aren't you doing anything, hm?"

"There is more to that statement, your going to have to elaborate," I said, yeah, I hang around guys to much, but I understand them. It's wired how I understand their jokes, and think it's funny, while my friends are disgusted by them.

"How come your not thrashing out, hm? Or trying to escape, again? Why are you sitting there, and..and.."

"What's the point? Where would I go once I'm free from your clutches?"

"Your life is a good point, and you can go anywhere, yet your just sitting here, hm."

"You're wondering why I'm okay with all this?"

"Yes..."

"I'm not okay with it, because of your acts, I'm far away from my family, and the thought of leaving them is tearing me apart. If I didn't know that jumping off this bird would kill me, then I would gladly leave," I wasn't sure of it, but I think he just flinched. Unless he's asleep..I sighed and looked up at the stars. How I wished I was home with my family, but to think of what they are like now, now that I've gone out of their lives forever, it's almost unbearable. I'll never see my siblings grow up, or see my cat again, watch as my mother and father grow old.

"Don't leave me..."

"What?" I asked and turned to look over at him, was he talking in his sleep? Or was he talking to me?

It must be in his sleep, since his eyes were still closed, looking back up in the sky, watching the stars swarm around the silver thorn sticking through the velvet sheet above us, and drip shimmering silver light, watching it splash around us, turning the forest into something of night beauty. If meet in a different view, I would have made blonde jokes, and teased him for having long hair, and his sexuality, but right now, my only choice is to stay quiet, so he won't get pissed and push me off the bird to my night beauty rest, into the forest, where I will be lost forever.

Alright! I can't take it any more! My thoughts screamed in my head and turned around and buried my face in his golden hair, that usually blocked my view of the sky, or tickled my nose. Surprising enough, it was just how it felt. Soft. Smiling a little, and wrapped my arms around his chest so I won't fall off, I purred into those soft locks of golden sunshine. It was just so soft, and it smelled nice, like berries, or something else that is sweet, and yet a bit tart. Inhaling deep, and exhaling, I let him go and sat back to my original spot, and watched his hair flutter around in the wind.

I started thinking back, to when me and one of my friends would always watch anime shows, she died before Naruto even showed up, we mainly watched, Inu-yasha, but even then that got boring, so we switched to another anime show, One piece, then back to the reruns of Inu-yasha.

The last time I spoke to her was on my birthday, she wished me a 'Happy Birthday' then we talked a little bit, then hung up. I don't know why, but most of my friends are younger then me. I'm always the oldest of my group of friends, and yet it didn't really matter.

How I miss her, she would be awesome to talk to at this moment, but, I just looked up at the sky and started thinking of something else. Then a single word that she use to all ways love to say was 'Toe-Toe's', smiling at that, I thought of another word that she loved to say, 'Oh you', she always had this cute way of saying it. It always made me laugh, or smile. Shy Shy, how I miss you.

This caused me to think of a conversation with another friend when we were walking home. We had to go through this field, and it was in the middle of winter, nearing midnight. We were talking about how beautiful the snow was at that time, and the snow was falling lightly made it even more nice to walk through. Romantic, she called it. In a way it was, but I didn't put much thought into it.

"Ngh, do that again, hm..." I heard him speak, it was only about a few seconds after I sat down in my spot, and I shook my head, must be a very good dream he is having. Yawning, and looking back into the sky, wondering how long this will take. He said a few hours, but if he is anything like my dad, a few hours would turn into a few days.

~Sin

We've been quiet for four more days now, and it was driving me insane, I thought it was only a few hours, but he lied! I was right, a few hours did turn into a few days. We are looking at seven days now. Seven Days!

Usually I'm one for the silence, but the silence was not all that quiet, it was yelling in my ears, making me go deaf, I'm starting to wonder if being quiet this long was a new record. Even I can't stand this much silence, even though I wanted it, it was nice to hear some one talking, very quietly, that is.

"I wonder what you will be..hm.." he finally spoke, clearly it almost made me jump off the bird. Since when did he have a voice? He must have been thinking this whole time, probably about what he just said.

"What do you mean?" I asked watching his hair fly everywhere, that was the only thing that kept me entertained, thinking of what to do with his hair, and some ideas made me laugh, which I got a very annoyed look from him, and to tell the truth, that made me laugh more. He must think that I've gone insane then, and kept his mouth shut tight and never looking back at me again.

"Maybe you could be used for Seductive missions, hm..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, hm?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I, un?"

"Your the only one that knows."

"Hm."

"What's the deal with missions?"

"We have to do them if you want money, yeah."

"I know that!"

"Elaborate then, yeah."

"I outta kick you off the damn bird," I said getting annoyed with him, this was one thing I could never understand, they love to play games, it was either that they want something, or just to annoy the hell out of you just for their own amusement.

"Hm," he said, giving a moments silence, "Do you know how to?"

"It's easy," I smiled, knowing that he was talking about the seductive missions, I couldn't help but twist it a bit. I got on my knees to get a better stance and used my hand to tip him to the side, of course he wasn't expecting it and nearly fell off the bird. He was hanging on to the side of the clay bird with, what I suspect, chakura holding him there.

"What the hell did you do that for, hm!" I smiled and sat back down, placing my hands behind me on the tail, and started to steer the bird back to my town. All the while trying to shake him off the bird, it wasn't that easy, so I just left him alone, until he would try to get back up.

"I can't hang around here all night, hm!" he bellowed over the noise of the wind rushing past us.

"Exactly, and when you do let go, I'll be good to go," I smiled. I haven't gotten much sleep, been up most of the night because of my paranoia.

"You can't control the bird without me, un!" true, since his chakura was ebbed into the bird.

"I'm doing fine so far," I smiled, and watched him trying to make another attempt to make it back up, of course I shook the bird and he ended up sliding down some. He made another attempt to make it back up, and I did the same thing, it happened five more times, before I allowed him to get back up. Seriously it was getting boring steering the bird, doesn't he ever get tired of it? And it was only a day of flying. One day. I must get bored easily.

He placed one hand to try and climb up, I ignored him watching the clouds, but kept my eye on him, he did the same thing with the other hand, only stopping to look at me, to make sure that I really wasn't paying attention to him. I of course had to yawn, it was just so boring, how long have we been flying nonstop?

Three days?

Four?

When I opened my eyes he was sitting back in his original spot and turned the bird into the direction he wanted.

"Was, Sasori still right, or was he wrong?" I asked, a smile on my lips.

"I'd say he was wrong, hm.." he muttered, and I just laughed at that. Guess I should start watching myself around him, I'm starting to get on his bad side, makes me wonder if there was a good side at all.

"What's the deal with kidnapping me?" I asked, still wondering about it.

"Hm.." Here we go with the silent treatment. Again. Am I ever going to get that question answered? Or is it just going to be ignored, or replied with the same answer. Guess I should stop asking, and think of better questions to ask.

SI/N: Hm, well here you go, another chapter, only a few things changed here. Not beta-ed, sadly. Again, hopefully I get a critique, here.


	3. Laugh

_**~Title:**__ Capture of the Flame_

_**~By:** Shadow Itachi SU_

_**~Rating:** M_

_**~Genre:** Humor  
_

_**~Warning: **Some sexual conflict, Cursing._

_**~Chapter: **3_

_**~Chapter Title:** Laugh_

_~Sin_

He was quiet for a few minutes, before he said anything. What the hell was he talking about, me being part of missions, or leading them. Or even participating in them.

Wait, am I being recruited? Am I going to join the Akatsuki, the most dangerous organization in the shinobi world?

Did something happen, that wasn't suppose to in the Ninja world? Did something change, or is about to change?

What if, Orochimaru...Nah, that wouldn't happen, would it? Yeah, Orochimaru wouldn't succeed in taking over Sasuke's body. Would he?

"You'll find out soon, hm," I can hear the smirk in that voice of his, and I didn't like it one bit. It scares me to no end, what in the world could be waiting for me on the other side of these words? I just hope that nothing bad will happen. I'm already scared of what might happen, next, and from there on, what will become of me? Hell I don't even know Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu! I only know a little Taijutsu, and that was from my friend, and little training in self defense, I really never had to use it, since I'm always home helping look after my siblings. But when someone tries something on me, they get the wrong end of the deal, or if someone goes and hurts my siblings, you can bet that I'll be on their ass. I never really put much effort into things, unless it was life threatening. Since this is also life threatening, I'm starting to get scared. The only thing I can do is just hurry up and wait. Which I truly hate right now, for saying something my father says all the time when I'm anxiously waiting for something.

Now this was the time to think of something else, then, I remembered when my mother was pregnant with my little sister, I didn't really put much thought into it. I thought the same thing as she did, Menopause. But, then I seen that my mom was gaining a little weight, and eating more, I thought it was just an effect, but it didn't stop me from watching her closely.

When she went through five different pregnancy tests, and they were all negative, I was a bit relieved, but I knew something different was going on, and I suspected my mother pregnant. Turned out my suspicions were correct a few months later. Now that when I knew the truth, that my mom was pregnant, I still watched her, I new something was off about this one.

Staying by her side, getting what she wanted, she always wanted some cherries, so I got her some, in pie form, parfait, and even that Black Forest cake. She was always eating watermelons, I approved of that, and of course she did too, so we got watermelons, some form of cherries, and lots of my cooking.

Lasagna was easy for me to make, the ready made stuff, just preheat the oven, take the wrappings off and stick it in.

Since I was in home school, I was able to watch my mom, and still work on my schoolwork. I was glad that year I was in home school, I got to talk to one of my friends while I worked, told him about what was going on. He was glad that my mom was having another baby, and I kept him updated.

Nearing the end of the pregnancy, my mom was sent to the hospital, it was early for her to be having the baby. I was working with my dad, get a break from the hard core studying, and working on the field with my dad in carpentry. Before that, I was sent out on a fire, only at night, now this left me uneasy, but working kept my mind off of my mom at home with my older brother, and my younger brother.

Me and my father been out for about two weeks at night, and in the morning, I would sleep for about two more hours before I got to work on schooling, or helping my mom between breaks until night came around.

When my mom got sent to the hospital, we all went with her, my older brother stayed home and looked after the house. It was late at night, and I was still awake, but I closed my eyes, and listened to them talk, just laying down on a two seat couch like bench. My little brother, with my dad, he wasn't as tired as I was, been working all night, and busy in the morning till noon, then back to work at night. I was dead tired, but I couldn't sleep, not yet, I want to know what is happening.

When my dad came where I was, beside them, with the curtain closed from me, they talked about sending me with mom, to Vancouver. The closest city to where we were, that had the right equipment for my mom. She didn't have the baby yet, it was a false alarm, but I knew better then that, and this got me scared. But I tried not to think of the outcome of this, I just kept my mind blank, and thought on how this would work.

I went home, and packed, gone back to the hospital, and went with my mom, first in an ambulance, to the air port, then on a privet jet. I didn't sleep the whole two hours, let alone, I didn't sleep all night either, we got home around two after that fire, and I only fell asleep until seven in the morning. I needed a break from my mom for that day, so I went with my dad to work.

So being awake almost all night, and only getting five hours of rest, and hardly any rest until like five in the morning really had it's toll on me when we got to Van. I stayed with my mom at the hospital, getting up every four hours and getting something for her, since the nurses didn't do anything around that time. I was allowed to sleep in when my mom found herself a good nurse, I actually slept all night that day. That went on for about two weeks, maybe even more, I lost track of time during that trip.

We arrived back in our home town, and we had to stay in that hospital for about two more weeks I think, and I still stayed with my mom, and this was a place that I actually felt at home, since my mom was relaxing, so was I. And I actually got a bed beside my moms, besides sleeping on a small chair, or in the lounge. When we were in Van, people kept mistaken me for a nurse, since I was always helping my mom with something. Of course I would help them too, just wet a rag and leave them be. Even in my home town hospital a few mistaken me for a nurse.

I got a good review from the doctor, and my mom was telling me how to do this and that. My mom knew what worked the best, since she was in nursing school, with my grandmother. I got a few good tips, and it sure helped my mom a lot. I even noticed that the doctors were watching me, and they seen me help other people too, even the head nurse saw me.

When my mom had the baby, me and my little sister had to go back to Van, since I was still under aged I had to get permission from both parents, and get a referral from a relative who lived near Van. When we both got there, again in a privet jet, back to Van, I had to wait there for a day, until I got picked up by my relative. I held my little sister, and it was just so..relaxing. I actually almost fell asleep with her in my arms. She didn't cry, when she was in my arms, she just grabbed my jacket and didn't let go.

When I was with my relatives, we went around the city, got some lunch, of course I treated, it was my way of thanks for letting me stay with them for the time being. When we went back home, I still stayed with my mom, for about five months before I can relax, since this pregnancy was hard on my mom, she had to get a c-section, and something was wrong. The placenta was in the wrong position, and because of that, my mom, and my sister almost died. Of course I didn't know about it when I went in, but I was so relieved to see my mom alive and okay, I just started to cry.

"HEY!" my thoughts were shattered when he yelled, it darn well scared me half to death!

"What?" I asked, in the same tone, but not as angry as his.

"I was talking to you, hm!"

"You're talking to me now!" I seen his eye twitch and he turned around, I almost felt bad for him, all fear scared out of me when he yelled, and I was back to my normal self. I have to say it was hilarious trying to get him pissed, it was all so easy to do so.

"You were saying something about..." I couldn't think of what he was saying while I was lost in thought.

"Missions, hm," he said, anger fading, "Seductive ones to be precise, hm."

"What about them?" I asked, great this conversation again, I've been trying to avoid this kind of topic ever since he brought it up.

"Do you know how to seduce a man, yeah?"

Is he serious? Or is he just trying to be funny?

"Do you?" Sometimes I wonder about these type of people, are they fucking insane? Well, if he wants to know, then may as well show him.

~Sin

He sat there, smug, knowing that she didn't know anything about seducing a man, he did his research on this girl, and almost laughed. She cares for her family, even one year she helped look after her mother when she was pregnant. Did some home schooling, got booted up to grade 12 that year, from grade 8, he knew she was smart to get up four years, even if she was held back in school those four years. He knew that there was something about her that would make a perfect, Shinobi. He learned that she was a firefighter, so she knew how to look after herself when she was alone, and knew she can take order's without hesitation. Yes, she would make the perfect, Shinobi, and recruit, for Akatsuki.

He also knows that she knows little Taijutsu, that won't be a problem, just a minor set back, but of course it would be normal since they hardly know any other jutsu. The small talk was just to see what else she possessed, he knew that she was smart, to be able to get out of the birds talons that easily, and how to steer the bird on her own, and knocking him off was quite a surprise to him. Her smart mouth would come in handy as well, along with short conversation about art. She did say that she was a sculpture, so it won't be much, also she said she was a painter, more to Sasori No Danna's taste. Was that one of the reasons he choose her?

He watched as the land before them rushed passed, a split second to admire the forest, and it's inhabitants, just how he liked it. He knew that it was going to be a long flight, and longer still since she took control for a few days, wasn't that ever annoying. He started to wonder if his master was trying to fuck with him, saying that this girl was tolerable then others. Yeah right, so far she pulled his hair, knocked him off the bird, and made snappy comments, it was starting to get on his last nerve until she stayed quiet for a few days, he was glad of it, but it got boring. It was just like his flight to her home town, boring, until he stole her from those men, from an ash pit of a field.

It was mildly amusing, but not as amusing as trying to piss her off, but so far she's the one pissing him off.

Was he loosing it? Or was he just out of practice?

Sure it's been a while since he last pissed off a girl, but he shouldn't be that way off. He started to wonder if he was even getting on her nerves, like she was him. Wait why was he even thinking about this? It's quiet, maybe that's why.

He gathered his thoughts and was about to talk again, until he felt something on his chest, he immediately stiffened, unsure of what to do next. This most definitely caught him off guard. He chanced a look down, moving his eyes to where he felt something unbuttoning his cloak, it was a hand, and it was slowly moving down, his attention diverted to something hot on his neck, his eyes shifted to the side.

"So you think I can't seduce a man?" it sounded like she was purring, and he couldn't help but shudder at how low she spoke. He then noticed that his breathing was starting to become irregular, he felt something pulling his shirt up and he just had to look at what she was doing. Her hand was now traveling back up, her finger tips only ghosting over his skin, as she dragged it up, along with his shirt. Shuddering at the feeling, wondering what she was going to do next.

He couldn't make out what she was saying, only focusing on her hot breath fanning over his neck, and her hand on his chest. He felt her lips on his neck, and he couldn't stop the shiver from going down his spine, closing his eyes tight, and clutching at nothing as they flew over the fleeting forest below.

Her other hand appeared on his chest now, slowly going to his nipple, and pinching it, he couldn't help but gasp. Her other hand was once again traveling down, painfully slow, shuddering once again, when she licked his neck, and nipped his ear lope, he opened his eyes slowly, chancing a look to where her hands were. It was most definitely going down, and it didn't look like she was stopping any time soon.

"Ngh..." she was now nipping his neck, and sucking on it, gasping for air, eyes half closed, as she continued. "Ha...Ngh..." hands fist tighter, when her other hand was now on his stomach, it was going painfully slow, and he couldn't help but think of what she might do next. Until he started focusing on what she was saying.

He could hardly believe what he was hearing, she was talking of what she might do, or what she will do and for some reason, it made him blush.

"..rubbing your erection slowly..."

"Ngh..." shivering of the image now burned into his memory, he started to think of it, causing him to gasp more.

"...sucking you..." he couldn't stop listening to what she was saying, her delicious words swimming through his head, of what she would do to him. He couldn't stop the other images going through his head, of what she was doing, on top of him, stroking his throbbing erection. Him moaning, and gasping after every stroke.

"Ah!" trusting his hips up into her hand, wanting more friction, wanting her to grasp him fully instead of just skimming the skin. He didn't mind it much, but he wished she wouldn't tease him.

"Ngh! More! Please!" he was gasping, and begging to be touched more.

"Hmm," she purred, "Your getting hard," he gasped, snapping his eyes open, and out of his thoughts, and looked at where her hand was now, only to feel her pull away quickly, causing him to cry out, and breathe heavily, sitting there shuddering at the images she planted there. He noticed that her hand was no where near where he thought it was, it was just his imagination of where he thought it was, but really, it was just at the rim of his pants. He thought he really felt her hand on his...he chanced a look at her, only seeing her check her nails and acting like nothing happened.

Well nothing really did happen, all she was doing was touching him, and talking, that was it, but he couldn't help but get mad. He looked down again and seen that he really was hard.

For fuck sakes! All she fucking did was touch him! Why would he react to something like this? It made no sense at all!

"Did you really think that Itachi's Sharingan was true art, even if it was for a split second?" she asked. How did she know about that? He didn't say anything..or was he talking without him realizing it?

"Did that really happen with you and Sasori? About you..." he couldn't bare to listen to what else she was going to say, he just kept his mouth shut and ignored her every word. Those same words that was giving him very perverted images, was now mocking him, taunting him of how stupid he really was. How dare she!

~Sin

That was a good laugh, even though I had to keep it silent. I couldn't believe that he reacted like that, he really is amusing. Makes me wonder if I should have done that at all, he might kill me, but this was just to fucking funny, and all I had to do was touch him. Well he asked for it, and the outcome was...interesting. Never thought I could get an S-class missing-nin to shiver from a single touch, and a few words.

I'm guessing he let his imagination run wild, all I said was a few words, and starting humming 'Twinkle Twinkle little Star'. Stopping only to say something else, and I used his own hand to lick, and nibble his own neck. I bet he hardly realized that it wasn't my hand going down his chest but his own, I only pulled the sleeve of the cloak away just to bug him, never thought he would actually cry out. I wanted to laugh so hard, I would have fallen off the bird laughing a happy death!

I hope he isn't to mad at me, that would be hell if he were to flip out, seriously, it really would be hell, he might even blow me up! Well, since I'm going to die, may as well have some more fun with him.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked, maybe I should tell him that he was feeling himself up, nah, this is more fun. "Did your imagination run away from you?"

"Shut up!" I put my hand over my mouth tightly, trying not to laugh, it must mean that it did.

"Aw, you don't have to be..."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Embarrassed about it," I finished what I was saying before he yelled, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and whispered, "I bet it was something more perverted then what I was telling you."

"G-get off!" I sat back down, trying my hardest not to laugh, this was too good to be true! A bomber, being embarrassed over a little thing, I believe I found my main target, if I lived that is, to bug the hell out of.

~Sin: Once again, not beta-ed. Also, I have just figured out the part for one of the female characters. You'll find out when we get there, I'm so evil.

~Sin

The evil over lord of kitties!


	4. Mad Man

_**~Title:**__ Capture of the Flame_

_**~By:** Shadow Itachi SU_

_**~Rating:** M _

_**~Genre:** Humor_

_**~Warning: **Swearing, mention of sex.**  
**_

_**~Chapter: **4_

_**~Chapter Title:**__ Mad Man_

_~Sin_

We flew, and flew, for how long? I don't know. I grew tired of bugging him, I ran out of material a long time ago. He won't give me anymore to bug him with, since he stopped talking all together. I refuse to bring up the missions again, since it nearly got me in trouble the first time. I was lucky to get out of the conversation all together, but it came with a price. It was probably worse on his end, since he was, what sixteen? I was so tempted to say 'Sex Teen', but it was best if I keep quiet. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen now. Like him keeping his promise on blowing me up.

On the other hand, he grew wise to my tricks. When I shook the bird, by moving it's tail left and right, he was held on by chakra from his feet. I even asked him annoying questions just to pass the time, but in the end, I was annoying myself and stopped. I was really getting tired of flying, I wanted to move around, I maybe all calm and cool on the outside, but I just want to run around and look at the new things and be childish. I get bored easily, and can only stand it for so long.

The only time we would stop flying is to eat, and go to the bathroom. I think a few times we stopped by a lake on hot sunny days. As the day wore on, I began counting clouds. Only one passed by. One cloud. How exciting is that? Not very apparently.

On and on- wait, is the sky getting smaller? It can't be, it's getting bigger. Why is that? Oh look, I didn't know trees could fly. Wait, they can't, so we must be landing! Yay, wait. Why are we landing? I didn't hear him say anything about landing. I sat up and looked at the blond freak, well he seems okay. So, why?

I don't smell a lake anywhere, so that is out. Are we walking now?

"Get off, hm." Is. Is he leaving me here? No wait, the band around my wrist, is he planing to kill me? Shit! He is planning on killing me. What a prick! No, I won't move. Not even...

He shoved me off...

"Next time listen, hm." 'Next time'? There won't be a 'next time' if you kill me. I watched as he flew into the sky again, waiting for the worst.

Then, the bird he was on, it just exploded. Is the wrist band going to go too? I waited, nothing happened. What in the world is going on?

I looked to where I heard something cracking. Are ninja's out? Are they here for me? Or are they on a mission?

Watching as a black cloaked blonde walked out of the thicket, eyes closed. Well damn. He nearly gave me a heart attack three times.

He walked past me, and I watched him walk away. Should I run now? Probably not, since the band is still on my wrist. Getting up, I followed after him. We walked a good ways away from the explosion site, and I was glad, for many reasons.

One, he didn't kill me.

Two, we are walking.

Three, he is still silent.

Four, we are walking in a forest.

We stopped and rested a few times, for reasons unknown. I wasn't saying anything, and he didn't seem like he needed it.

~Sin

I walked along a small trail, knowing that he would be 'Distracted' for a while, because of what I did to him on the bird, and while we were walking.

I've always loved walking through the forest, and exploring the trails. I then heard a waterfall not to far from where I was, and went to investigate.

After taking off my fire shirt, that I still had on, I sat under the falls, instant shower, and washer. I seen him standing near the rim of the forest and just smiled and waved. I wasn't sure of it, but I think he was scowling. All well, it doesn't matter, I'm so relaxed right now, under the weight of the rushing water. It was like the water was washing my troubles away, also it was really refreshing, the sun today was so hot. And I think that someone else needs to cool off for a bit after what happened on the bird earlier, it still makes me want to laugh my guts out.

I watched as he walked over and took his cloak off and walked under the falls, as far away from me as much as possible, thing is, I was near the edge, and it was such a small waterfall, so he didn't get that far. I tried not to laugh as he struggled to stay on the small ledge, I bet he was wondering how I can stay so perfectly still, while he couldn't.

Rolling my eyes at his failed attempts, it lifted a leg and put it over his and held it against the rock, and seeing that he got it right I pulled mine back to it's original spot. I sat there a while longer before getting up, and walking along the small ledge, and just to bug him, I ran my index finger from his shoulder to the back of his neck as I walked by. I couldn't tell if he was cold or not, but it just amuses me.

Out of pure boredom, I reverted to blonde, and gay jokes, leaving my fire shirt in the crook of a tree, who knows I might come back for it. I also left my bandana with my shirt, only wearing a t-shirt, and my fire pants, amazing enough, I had body spray on me, I've forgotten about that, so I was glad for that. Once I annoyed him enough, I started thinking of music, and sometimes humming along with it, amazing of how easily bored I get.

Hey were walking! I just realized that! How lame am I?

Should I make a run for it? He might catch me though.

What if he just lets me go? I highly doubt that, he didn't put up with me this long for nothing, he might make it worth his while to keep me here.

Well why doesn't he just put a collar around my neck and drag me around like a dog? Well the dog usually drags the walker around, so...cat?

A song just popped into my head, and it's by Shania Twain, so I started humming it, because it was 'Any man of mine', and I just couldn't help it, I love that song. I wonder if I'm getting under his skin yet. Or in his head. I'd even settle for getting on his last nerve. I smiled at that, and just kept humming. I wonder if getting him pissed was really worth it, it just shows that I'm not tolerable like Sasori said, but hey, I have my good days. I'm just bored. Besides he is still the best entertainment here.

I wonder, did they recruit more people?

Are they all girls?

All guys?

Am I the only girl that will actually be there?

Will I be the youngest member?

Damn, I should get some answers, and I know the best way to get some. Not that kind of some! I was talking about...

I meant by pulling his hair until he gives me the answers I demand. The thing is.. he might like it...

Seriously, what kind of guy doesn't get hot after the woman gets the upper hand? I have been hanging around guys too much... Or my mind is just perverted. Well whatever, you can decide that.

Good thing I balanced it out by hanging with other girls. It so quiet! I'm thinking too much! I should pull his hair already! Or tell a few gay jokes about him with Sasori, or even better yet, just to get me laughing until my sides hurt, Itachi! I know how much he hates him, so this should be good, or get me blown to pieces. I'm hoping for the first one.

"Hey..."

"Shut up, hm!"

"But.."

"Sh!"

"...Pissed?"

"You, hm!"

"Good," I smiled, and heard his growl, it made me want to laugh, but I settled for a silent laugh, not wanting to push my luck as it is.

~Sin

After a days walk, we settled for the night, in silence, him watching my every move, and me smiling at him. He must think that I'm going to crawl over there and do something perverted to him, ha, as if, thing is I'm thinking the same thing. Who knows what he might do. I just settled for closing my eyes, and resting, pretending to sleep if you wish.

I should plan my escape, maybe slip something in his food or something, and run for my life to where ever I please. Thing is, I have no idea of where we are, so that is a big fall to my plans. So maybe if I go with him to where ever it is were going, then maybe I can scope everything out from there, and run for my life once I know how to use chakura, and some Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu, and a little more Taijutsu. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

I couldn't help but yawn, it was such a long day of walking, cracking an eye open to see if he was still awake, he wasn't. Well least I know that he will be asleep for awhile, may as well explore the lands a bit. And if someone steels me away, he would know that I'll annoy the hell out of that person, just like I did him. Then they might bring me back to him, and I'd be there smiling the whole time.

Yeah, like that will ever happen, steeling is right, but the rest might not come true, I might get raped or something to keep me quiet. Standing up and stretching out my aching limbs, giving a final yawn before walking towards a small trail that I seen earlier, as we were setting up camp.

"Not to far, hm," was he awake this whole time? Well may as well answer, made it this far without him killing me, wouldn't want someone else killing me, because he might be the only one that wants to kill me as much as he wants to kill the Uchiha.

"Right, because I'm so helpless," I answered and started walking.

"You are, hm."

"Charming, I'll yell if I need help, not like you'd come," I said and started walking the trail, now I wasn't sure, but I think I heard him say, 'Not that you need it, yeah,' I just shrugged and kept walking.

I started wondering why I'm so okay with this, maybe it's a dream, that I'm still at home on the couch sleeping, with my cat purring at my side, siblings running around screaming. Or something happened on that fire, and I died, or went into a coma or something.

The thing is, everything feels so real, so it couldn't be a dream, could it? Now that I'm thinking more on this, it is quite a load, it's almost like I should be panicking over this, being stolen from my job, family, out here in the wilderness with no where else to go. The only person around here is that bomber with a short temper, and has enough explosives on him to blow himself up, and me. I should be fucking scared right now, my only weapons are, my fists, and and my body spray that can sting his eyes.

Wait, do I have a lighter? I checked my pockets and noticed that I did have a lighter, but it was empty, it was only a fancy design and it was empty. Shit my luck is starting to run out, I need to be more careful now.

I should plan my escape more, I know a lot of people want to be ninja's like them, but this is way to dangerous. Someone might actually get killed. After all fighting is all they know, and killing is their nature. I should head back, there might be a ninja lurking around out here, in the trees, or behind a bush, or disguised as a rock or something.

"Scared yet, hm?" I couldn't help but scream, he fucking scared me! "If it were up to me, I would have killed you a long time ago, after all you're worthless to me," okay now that is what mad men should sound like, intimidating to the very core. So far he's only been toying with the idea of killing me, with me pushing it, he actually might make it come true.

It's only a miracle that I'm still alive right now, that he hasn't blown me up a long time ago. Now I know this is very dangerous, I'm nearing the edge of being pushed off a cliff with a raging fire, from being saved by a bird, he might have created. This is about the time I started shaking, after all, he is a ninja. Someone who kills for a living, who has no mercy in his bones, who's heart grown stone cold a long time ago.

"But I won't hurt you," he whispered wrapping his arms around me, "I still think you have a hot body, hm," then he was gone. I was right, there was a ninja lurking around, and it turned out to be him, show's that I'm no match for people like him. I didn't even know he was following me, hell he might have slit my throat, without me knowing, if he wanted to.

Collapsing to my knees, still shaking, I started to wonder, what will become of me when we get to our destination?

A murderous thought came to mind, they might actually kill me, for knowing to much about them, or see it as a plus for knowing their future. He never gave me a real reason, so I'm still unsure of it, after all he is a guy, a male. Someone that I know will turn out to be a flirting guy, or he might be flirting with death.

A guy, people that I hang out with, that I understand, well this is a different kind of guy, he is a ninja. Another type that I only know from movies, a maniac, mad man, an evil person that will kill without hesitation. Someone that I have encountered, turned out to be someone I have never seen in my life.

A murderer.

Once I've controlled my breathing, and my shaking, I started walking back to where he might be. After a few minutes of silence, and walking I made it back in one piece. He sat there a smug smile on his lips, and I have to say, his smile always makes me want to smile, no matter what happened back there, so I smiled back and sat down across from him.

After all, he is a guy, and sometimes a guys weakness is a woman. Just what I happen to be. So that might prove to be an up for me, but I better watch myself a little more. But not as much since he says that I have a hot body, may as well use it against him. Plus, on my side, he won't kill me, because it's not his choice, but.. who's choice is it?

~Sin

I sat there, watching the flames leap up at the sky, I always loved watching it, just like I loved watching the water flow, or listen to the birds, or just plain being outside. It always calms me down. The little fire reminded me of when I was little, the smell of the smoke, and burnt ash, on my father's clothes when he came home from a fire. I've always loved that smell, and it's what made me want to be a firefighter. Just so I can smell it, maybe he smells like that, with a mixture of clay, what if Itachi, or Sasuke smells like that. Hm, interesting thoughts, wondering what they smell like, how charming.

I almost feel like a stalker.. not a good feeling, stalkers are crazy people that can't voice out what they are thinking to the one they stalk. Well, my thoughts are private, he would laugh if he heard what I was thinking. It's better that way. I can still feel that he is watching me, maybe now is a good time to tell him that he felt himself up, nah, I still want to have more fun with that.

What should I tell him then?

Quite thinking perverted thoughts?

Quite thinking of me?

Stop getting hard?

All very amusing, and tempting, but I should stay quiet, I at least owe him that much for keeping me alive this long. Giving a tired yawn, I closed my eyes, hoping that he won't kill me in my sleep.

~Sin

I woke up to something warm, and just purred, that became a bad habit when I copy my cat, out of boredom. The warm thing tightened around me, and I heard mumbling, I looked to see if, Deidara was still across from me, but he wasn't, and the fire had died down long ago.

"Have a good sleep, hm," I felt him nuzzle my neck, and all I could think of was a snappy comment, well perverted for his taste anyways. If I say it, he might kill me, or laugh, or play along. I'm hoping for either the last two.

"I sure did, honey," I purred out the words, trying my hardest not to laugh as I curled up to him. It was the second one, he laughed, good to know, maybe I'm getting on his good side, or nearing death. I opened my eyes again and seen his blonde bangs, why do they always block my view, or even a better question, why are they there to begin with.

Or an even better question, why the hell is he holding me? I wonder if I should have ran last night, it would have made more sense. Well, I haven't slept for awhile so, maybe I was just to tired to be thinking straight. For some reason I find this comfortable, I almost don't want to leave. If I wanted to, which I do, but I'm afraid that he would kill me, I would have purred again, curling closer to him, and clutching his cloak, and falling asleep again.

I felt him squeezing me before he got up, to gather the things left over from last night. I lazily watched him, half distracted by the birds singing their morning songs. Everything from last night lost in darkness in the back of my mind, yet, I kept cautious around him, not wondering why though. Just a feeling, yet I still want to make blonde jokes, and a few gay jokes here and there.

Giving one last yawn before getting up, only to notice that I had his cloak on, I stared at it dumbfounded.

How did this get on me?

Strange, him being nice for once, well, I guess since I did something nice, like being quiet, and not getting on his nerves, he would do the same. By giving me his cloak for the night, but I might be reading to much into the thought, and he might have planted something in it, that he would blow up and I'd be history. Makes me wonder if he was always this predictable, wait.. last night, he was different. Last night he showed his true colors, last night he showed that he can make my life fleeting, I've lived quite a short life. Even shorter if I keep pestering him.

What a dangerous man I'm hanging around, yet, I've lived this far, why not make it further? Muhaha, gay jokes always makes me laugh because it's on him, same with blond jokes, and guess what! He's both! Heh.. kidding, he's only blonde, I don't even know if he is gay or not. Hell, I have a blonde friend, and she makes blonde jokes, I also have a gay friend, funny how no one hung around him, until I started to. Now he is popular, I just smile at his success, and we talk from time to time, but since this blonde isn't my friend. I'm free to tell some gay jokes to him, well more like accuse him of being gay.

After a few more minutes of blonde jokes, and accusing him of being gay, I stayed quiet for a bit. Until I started looking at the wilderness, I have no idea of what came over me, but I felt like a kid in a candy store. I started exploring around the trail, running ahead of him, looking under bushes, in the trees, everywhere.

I tripped on a root and fell, when I turned my head, I seen a rabbit under the bush that was beside me. Sitting up and watching the bunny hop out, making sure it was safe for it to do so, I smiled more and started petting it. Amazing enough, it didn't run and hide, more like just stayed where it was, I watched as it's ears twitched when I touched them. I was a good hundred meters away from, Deidara, and he was walking really slow, so I just sat there and petted the bunny until it hopped away.

I ran to another bush and looked to see what was inhabiting it, I was shocked to see a small family of bunnies there, I smiled and left them alone, running to a tree. I peeled some of the rough bark off and seen a very interesting design on it. I traced some of it, smiling, then ran over to another bush, getting on my knees to see better. There was a cocoon, and I just sat there and watched it, I was surprised to see a butterfly coming out of it, so I just kept watching. Once it was fully out, and it unfurled its wings and flew to my nose, I gave a small chuckle as it started flying around me.

How long has it been since I last did this?

Five years ago?

Seven?

It's been so long now, I can hardly remember. I wonder if he was like this, just took his time and looked at what's going on around him. Seems like he isn't even observing anything, he missed the bunny, and a family of them, missed the patterns on the tree, and now, he missed watching a butterfly come out of it's cocoon.

Standing up and leaning against a tree waiting for him to catch up some, as I waited, I listened to the birds, and seen a nest of them just on the other tree. I looked down, and seen a squirrel darting from tree to tree, cute. I looked ahead of us and seen that the forest was ending soon, damn.

Wait, is that a meadow?

I noticed that he walked passed me, and I followed, stopping every now and then to look at what was hiding under a bush, or rock. A song just suddenly popped into my head, 'Sakura-chan' by Eddie Rath, I just started singing to it quietly, and started twirling around.

Sakura-chan~

What's sup~?

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

You see me,

I'm a shinobi.

I see you,

I'll be your homie.

Sometimes you act like you know meh~

You chase me,

Like you were my only~

You cut me,

I got a flesh wound.

You fuck me,

'Cause I won't sex you.

Protect you,

'Cause I'm a ninja.

Konoha,

The mission I send ya.

Let me take you to the deep end~

Naruto,

Pass the shirken.

I put on my forehead protector,

I'll fetch her,

She wanna be my

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

You see me,

I'm a shinobi.

I see you,

I'll be your homie.

Sometimes you act like you know meh~

You chase me,

Like you were my only~

You cut me,

I got a flesh wound.

You fuck me,

'Cause I won't sex you.

Protect you,

'Cause I'm a ninja.

Konoha,

The mission I send ya.

Nin-Jutsu,

Gen-Jutsu,

Tai-Jutsu,

My Jutsu,

Nin-Jutsu,

Gen-Jutsu,

Tai-Jutsu,

My Jutsu.

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

I know a girl called,

Sakura-chan~

I know a girl called,

Sakura-chan~

I know a girl called,

Sakura-chan~

I know a girl called,

Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~

I know a girl called,

Sakura-chan~

(Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~)

I know a girl called,

Sakura-chan~

(Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~)

I know a girl called,

Sakura-chan~

(Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~)

I know a girl called,

Sakura-chan~

(Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan~)

What's sup~

I watched as we got closer to the meadow, smiling the whole way. When we got close enough, I ran ahead of him, looking out into the meadow, tall grass, and a few large flowers here and there. I took a quick look around, and walked out, all of a sudden a large cloud of butterflies fly around me, all different kinds. I watched as they flew away, turning to watch others fly away, I turned just in time to see him walk out, as a large group of butterflies started fluttering around him.

He stood still waiting for them to stop, or settle before he started walking again.

Only a few flew around us now, and I smiled, seeing a yellow butterfly caught in his hair. Walking over to him, and hooking a finger around the collar of his shirt and making him bend down, I reached up and got the butterfly free from his hair. Releasing him, after the insect flew away, I started walking again.

If I was paying more attention to him, I probably would have noticed the shocked expression, and him holding his breath.

If I was paying more attention, I probably would have noticed that he closed his eyes, when I was leaning up to get the insect in his hair.

If I hadn't turned around, and noticed that he was frowning. If only I have noticed, then maybe, just maybe...

_S I/N: Rwar! I'm back! I had to take a break from this, but now..You shall have a chapter for all your waiting! I was thinking of taking the lyrics out, but nah, I'll keep them there, while you find the music, and listen to it, while you sing along. Till next time~!_

~Sin

The ultimate Shuriken user!

Later ^.~


	5. Blond Bitches & Cherries

_**~Title:**__ Capture of the Flame_

_**~By:** Shadow Itachi SU_

_**~Rating:** T _

_**~Genre:** Humor_

_**~Warning: **Swearing, mention of sex, cruel humor.**  
**_

_**~Chapter: **5_

_**~Chapter Title:**__ Blond Bitches & Cherries  
_

Sin: Another Chapter yay~! Have fun reading! Because I had fun writing it!

_If I was paying more attention to him, I probably would have noticed the shocked expression, and him holding his breath._

_If I was paying more attention, I probably would have noticed that he closed his eyes, when I was leaning up to get the insect in his hair._

_If I hadn't turned around, and noticed that he was frowning. If only I have noticed, then maybe, just maybe..._

~Sin

Why are we flying, again? Because we ran into a ninja in the meadow, and this was our only escape.

Why am I sitting up front this time? I don't know, maybe he's protecting me from the multiple kunai being thrown, or that he didn't want the same thing happening twice, and wants to keep an eye on me.

The last one is very amusing.

Did I mention that I'm still wearing his cloak? Well I am, and it's very warm.

I turned to look at his standing form, him blocking some kunai, and throwing a few clay bombs down, I was surprised, not to see a crazy smile. Maybe because he got scared, since they came at close range a couple of times, and he was trying to keep them back there, as we flew. Or maybe because he was pissed because he had to protect me, since I was wearing his cloak, and they thought I was part of the organization.

Yeah, I choose the last one too, no surprise there. Maybe I should have paid more attention to the shadow that was lurking on the other side of the trees, but me being me, I didn't. I guess I should have expected this, after all he is a missing-nin. Once we have escaped that, thankfully alive, we just flew in silence.

I have no idea of how long we were flying, but we arrived in a small village late into the night. We landed on the outskirts of the village, so we won't be seen, he took his cloak back, turning it inside out, and we started walking to the village.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I looked at the people around us, they were staring.

Was it my clothes?

Or was it that I was walking with an S-Class criminal? "What a cute couple," I heard someone whisper, okay so that's what's going on. I wonder if I should get on his nerves, I chuckled at the thought, what should I start with? Blonde jokes? Or get all cuddly with him? Or accuse him of being gay?

"Don't even think about it, hm."

"Too late," I laughed slightly, "Besides..."

"Not another word, un."

"Clay."

"..what the hell does that mean, hm?" that made me laugh, then he growled.

"You're way to easy," I smiled as we kept walking, another success in a well thought out blonde joke that even he gets. We walked into a lodging, no plans made, and got a room, of course he is holding the key to it. Figures. He's probably going to lock me in there and leave, not that I mind much, besides I have ways of getting out of rooms, there is a window, some paper, so it should be easy, unless he places a barrier around me.

~Sin

I was right, he locked me in the room and left, how charming. I wish I can strangle him, but getting him pissed is more amusing and effective. So, as I waited about half an hour, I made my grand escape out the window. Finally free, without him breathing down my neck, I walked around the village, observing it.

About an hour later, I was talking to some girls, until a man started following us around. The girls left, and I just started walking around, then he started following me around. To make it worse, it was a ninja, a drunk one at that. How nice. About an hour of him following me around, and me trying to ignore him, I was near a bar. Hopefully he would go in there, instead of following me further. I would have gone back, but I'm half afraid of what, Deidara might do to me, when I brought a ninja back. And that I sneaked out without him knowing, until he got there that is.

I was wrong, he was still following me, lovely.

"Hey...wha- what's a niece gir' 'ike 'ou doin' 'ere?" Well, now that he has his arm around me, there is no escape. I'm only wishing that someone would save me. Please someone save me..

"Back off, hm..." the arm was ripped away from me, and replaced with another, oh great, he's here.

Wait..he's here...oh shit..what am I going to do?

Blonde hair? Yes.

Blue eyes? Yes.

Drunk as hell? Absolutely.

Sake bottle in his hand? Definitely.

Is something wrong there? Maybe?

Wait...he's drunk..I'm so lame right now.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, hm..." he whispered in my ear, yup drunk, since he forgot that he locked me in the room. To think what he might have done, if I didn't sneak out.

Hm, probably blow the town up? Who knows, but I have a drunk man on my shoulders and we have to get back to the room, so off we go.

"Hn...where we goin'?" he started stumbling over his own feet.

"Back to the room," I said trying my best to hold him up, damn he was heavy.

"It's this way, hm..."

"No, it's this way."

"You're wrong, hm..."

"Fine, will go that way, but if you get us lost it's your own damn fault," I said and went the way he pointed out, as we walked, he talked about nonsense, I didn't even understand half of it, wait, most of it, the only words I can decipher were, 'He', 'Uchiha', 'Die', 'Painful', and apparently my favorite, 'Orange'. I have no idea what oranges have to do with anything, or the color orange, he said it, and that is what I figured out.

I was right, it was the other way, he got us lost, and now he thinks he can get us out of here, typical men. Can't even bother to stop and ask for directions, its not like we will think less of them, it's actually more. Because, we women hate to be, or feel lost, and since I'm native, I never feel lost, I'm happy with which ever way I'm going. And as long as we get there on time, were happy.

O~kay! I think he is trying to piss me off, well he is failing miserably. As much as I want to get back to the room, I'm having a ball, people keep mistaking us for a couple, but, here is what I'm telling them, because...well, this is too funny.

"Your kinda hot, hm," he smiled at a guy, yes, a guy, now I'm trying so hard not to laugh at this, and the best part is, that the guy that he is talking to, is playing along with my little game, since I corrected him that me and him weren't a couple, and that he stole me, well the guy laughed at that, it must have seem like a joke the way I said it. I also told him that, Deidara was gay, oh my cruel nature, but dammit is so fucking funny! I used this chance to ask where the lodging was, so, Deidara won't get us lost again and we have to wander around the town all night. Well good thing were outside, get some fresh air into his brain, it's so full of hot air lately. Yes, it was an awesome joke for my own amusement, and to tell you the truth, I'm having fun!

We bid the nice 'Hot' guy, farewell and we headed off to our room. He never ceases to amuse me, even if he is drunk, he sure is even funnier, because he wouldn't know that I told everyone in town that he was gay.

Once at the room, he slumped on the bed, and I sat at the desk, yawning. Til I heard him chuckling about something, for a moment, I opened my eyes and seen him blowing up something. I was just sitting on the chair, resting my chin on the back of the chair, then all of a sudden there is this, I have no idea of what to call it, so 'Thing' would fit perfect, 'Thing' in my face.

"Kiss it, un."

"I'm not kissing it.." I seen his impish grin, when he pulled it away from my face.

"Kiss it, yeah."

"No, you kiss it," I said, and was shocked that he was actually kissing the 'Thing', which later turned out to be.. well a sex doll, for gays. This was just to funny, and I didn't want to leave him alone, because he might run off somewhere. Here is our earlier conversation, that relates to this so well.

"Are.."

"This better not be another gay sex joke, hm."

"Not what I was going to say, but since you brought it up, can I watch?"

"Gah! Get the fuck out of my head, un!"

Yeah, never intended it to be true, but...who's complaining? Now I have read lots of "Yaoi" stories about, Deidara pairing with other, Akatsuki. But him with a.. 'Sex' doll? Yes, Strange, very. Well, may as well watch, with one thing running around in my mind 'I'm such a pervert'.

~DP

Kissing the doll, which was suppose to be a simple kiss, turned into something more, ever since he took his first sip of sake, he's been feeling strange. He only had one drink, but it felt like he had about ten, he was walking around the streets for about nearly an hour and a half, before he walked into a store, now he didn't look, or feel that drunk, but his mind sure played some mean tricks, like someone he recently captured.

He found out it was an adult shop, and this particular store had a certain doll, he figured that he should play a game of his own, and use it on that girl. He didn't bother with her name, he figured that it started with an..'A'?

After purchasing the doll, he walked out and stuffed it in his cloak for later use, about another hour he found the girl he captured, walking the streets, stopping every now and then to talk to some people about 'How their day was', it was always a short conversation though, and she kept walking not caring if people looked at her funny. Maybe it was her strange clothing.

He stayed as far away from her as much as possible, but still keeping her in his sights. She was now walking, and talking to some girls, who knew that she could be so social, and friendly. But he knew that was a lie, he witnessed her evilness, well felt it, then those images would come back to haunt him. After a few minutes of following her, and straining to hear what they were saying.

He didn't know if it was the sake, or the fact that he didn't want to lose track of her, made him protective. He didn't even care if he lost her, but he sure as hell won't let her go without a fight, the things he had to put up with, with her! He was surprised that he didn't just get rid of her, it would have been so much easier to bare.

Another man was following them, to make it even more worse, it was a ninja, to top it off, that ninja was also drunk. He stalked over to them, after seeing the man follow her for about an hour, he walked into the bar for a quick moment and got himself a sake bottle that was empty and walked over to them ripping the mans arm off of her and placing his own around her. That was about the time he blacked out.

When he noticed what was going on, he thought it was her he was kissing, and wanted so much more then just a simple kiss.

~TP

Kissing the doll, thinking that it was her he was kissing, he moaned into the now heated kiss with the inflatable thing, starting to undress himself. Slipping off the cloak that was inside out, his other hand steadying himself, not caring if she was moving or not, not caring if she was comfortable with it or not, the only thing on his mind was, fuck her.

She shook her head slightly and stood up, walking out of the room, 'Maybe I can cool him off with a bucket of ice...' she thought walking down the halls, hoping that he won't get into trouble while she was gone. 'How many times did he let his guard down for me to escape?' she wondered.

Once she got a bucket of ice water, she re-entered the room and seen him butt naked, and doing the doll. 'Hehe' she thought and closed the door, leaving him alone, and walked away leaving the bucket by the room door. 'I can imagine where it's going, but seriously, like I'm going to watch...' she thought walking the halls again. Now if she had stayed, she would have heard him moaning random 'A' names that he could think of.

If she stayed she would have seen him, moving with the doll now, hardly caring of the thing prodding him in the stomach, his eyes closed the whole time, a thin layer of sweat dripped down his body.

"Mmm~...so..tight~..."

~Sin

I walked back into the room, bucket of ice water long gone, and I seen him climax on the doll, and flop down on the side and fall right to sleep.

"Oh my goodness...should I tell him that he had sex with a gay doll?" I said to myself and covered him up with the blanket that somehow got on the floor, I left the window open so cold air would still flow through the room. I sat in the chair, and started drawing randomly. "He let his guard down again...I should run..." I said to myself, wondering if I should run, or just stay and be a good captive. Well my decision was made when I looked at the white clay band around my wrist. Stay.

I sat there and started thinking of all this, these are the questions I came up with;

I wonder why he is on this alone, shouldn't he have his partner with him?

Why does the Akatsuki need me?

Do they have others as well?

How many did they get?

Are they girls?

Boys?

Mixed?

Will I be the youngest?

Oldest of the newbies?

Do they know Eddie Rath?

Do they know about Naruto?

Do they know what happens?

Are they up to date with the manga?

Why am I here?

No, what is the reason for me being here?

I thought of a lot of answers to these questions, but my main source is sleeping beside an inflatable doll that he just had sex with. Hm, what were his motives for getting that thing?

All well, more material for me to use on him, I yawned and looked out the window, the sun was starting to come up, meaning I stayed up all night thinking. I would plop myself down on the bed, but the doll is in the way, and he is still naked, plus, he just had sex on that thing...and in the bed...

I started singing 'Sippin' Sake' by Eddie Rath for no reason, besides the events from last night.

Yup

Pass my Shuriken!

I'm feelin' alright!

We sippin' Sake

I'm feelin' alright!

Pass my Shuriken!

I'm feelin' alright!

We sippin' Sake

I'm feelin' alright!

Shuriken!

You better get yow

Shuriken!

You better get yow

Shuriken!

You better get yow

Shuriken!

Shuriken

You better get yow

Shuriken!

You better get yow

Shuriken!

You better get yow

Shuriken!

Who got the flow

Hotter then mapom?

They bin locked up

But they not Akon~

Way before ninja gaiden

It was Super Nintendo Bazooka!

Yes you relax and just stay calm~

This is how you get yow ninja on~

Billionz love my song~

Children sing along~

Where were u on ur very first kiss

Whats a feelin' of a platnum hit?

It's happenin' to naaight!

cuz YOU know ya love me right?

An eagle doesn't know it's a bird

But a shinobi knows just what he is

So if you wanna be a ninja too

Then say what I say

But say it like this

Pass my Shuriken!

I'm feelin' alright!

We sippin' Sake

I'm feelin' alright!

Pass my Shuriken!

I'm feelin' alright!

We sippin' Sake

I'm feelin' alright!

Shuriken!

You better get yow

Shuriken!

You better get yow

Shuriken!

You better get yow

Shuriken!

Shuriken!

You better get yow

Shuriken!

You better get yow

Shuriken!

You better get yow

Shuriken!

I wonder how long he's going to be out, I wonder if I should steal his clothes and make a run for it for the bird. I wonder how long it will be before he would catch up to me, I wonder if the bird would actually listen to me. He said that I can't control the bird without him, maybe it only responds to his chakura, it is a possibility, but how was it that he got two of those..birds?

To give Tobi a ride, and himself?

Did he give a special order to it?

I sighed, maybe he's smarter then I thought, wait..what if he planted something on me! Besides from the clay band? Was it a decoy from the real thing?

Would he actually blow me up if I escaped!

I guess taking his clothes and running, is out of the question...I wish I had my cat to hug, this is starting to become to much for me. Even if he is a blonde, he thinks like a mad man, almost has everything down to a science, and he experiments with bombs.

Not to mention that he is the former pupil of the Third Tsuchikage, and was on the Explosion Corps. What were they again? Oh, the Explosion Corps is an Iwagakure organization. The only known members are Gari and Deidara, both of whom were capable of using Explosion Release. His Kekkei Genkai the Explosion Release, its an advanced chakra nature. This chakra nature seems to give the wielder the ability to utilize explosive chakra in combat, allowing them to cause explosions in objects they come into contact with. The only known users of this nature were members of Iwagakure's Explosion Corps.

He also stole the Kinjutsu... Let me elaborate on what this Kinjutsu is. Kinjutsu is what was passed down in Iwagakure allows the user to knead chakra into materials. It is likely that the mouths on the user's palms and chest are a direct result of using this technique.

Deidara stole this technique in his quest to find the ultimate art. He used it in conjunction with his Explosion Release to infuse explosive chakra into clay, creating his Exploding Clay.

Wow he sure is dangerous, now I know I should watch myself around him, what about the other Akatsuki members?

I'm sure they are very dangerous when together, after all they are ninjas, and a very dangerous rank at that, not to mention that they are 'Missing' nin. These people are being chased by other ninjas all the time, I'm pretty sure that they are very experienced in 'Killing', and they probably don't make mistakes.

I shivered at the thought, damn they can be very murderous when they want to be, and yet be very human..at some point. But people like these, their moods change rapidly, and it might give me a whiplash just thinking about it. I put my head on the desk, I needed sleep, but right now, we are on the run, so having a good nights sleep is out of the question at the moment, now that we are in a village. Probably full of ninjas, or seasoned fighters, maybe even a mafia, who knows, this place is getting more dangerous the more I think about it.

Am I even up for this kind of challenge?

Will I even survive?

What will happen to me, when we reach out destination?

"Uughnnn, what happened, hm...?" Turning in the chair, and looking over at the blonde bomber, I couldn't help but give a mischievous smile, oh I shall have fun today. His hair, a mess, and the blanket half way down his body, eye dropping, and he probably has a major hangover. Not to mention that he had sex with a gay sex doll.

"Have fun last night?" I asked, trying to hold my laughter, "Was it good?"

"Wha-?" he asked, probably very confused, so I pointed beside him at the inflatable thing. That is when his visible eye widen and he jumped right out of the bed, falling to the floor, hitting his already pounding head. "Wha..." he looks very panicked, "How..." confused, "ngh.." and holding his head. After collecting himself from the floor, and, thankfully, covering himself with the blanket, he tried to make himself more clearer. "What happened last night, hm?" How cute, he's still panicking, I decided to stand up, not wanting to be turned into food for plants when he gets mad and I'm still sitting there.

"Well, you locked me in the room, and about half an hour in here, I made my escape out the window.."

"What!" He was furious, if only they can let us explain, instead of jumping into conclusions, it would make life a whole lot more easier.

"Let me finish, you blonde bitch..." Opps, did I say that out loud... Not a good idea...

"You little!"

"You had sex with the doll!" My last chance at surviving and this is what I came up with, not a bad plan, but...

"WHAT!"

"No, you didn't, let me explain!" Yeah, like I'm going to tell him right off the bat, I shall use this as my fall back when he gets pissed.

"Fine, elaborate!" He was starting to get dressed now, finding his clothes scattered everywhere, probably wondering what the hell happened last night.

"As I was saying before, I made my escape out the window, and just walked around the village. Met a few people, and talked, about an hour later, a ninja starts following me around. A drunk ninja. Then you came along and pushed him aside and we made our way back to the room. You got us lost several times, and started flirting with guys..."

"That better not be a joke, hm.." I can feel the murderous waves rolling off him.

"No, you were actually flitting with guys."

"I'm guessing you were playing along with it, yeah?"

"Naturally," I smiled slightly, stepping away from him, when he tried to step towards me.

"What happened next?"

"I got directions, and we made it back safely, don't worry, you didn't kiss the guy, or bring them back with us."

"Then?"

"Once we got in the room, you shoved the doll in my face, demanding that I kiss it," I seen him give a questioning look, "I said 'No' and told you to kiss it."

"And...?" I thought of telling him that he actually did have sex with the doll, but it seems like he can only stand so much, so I shall keep that between me, myself, and I.

"You kissed it, and I walked outside, to get some ice water to try and wake you up, when I came back..." I had to pause to see his reaction to my sudden hesitation in speaking, it was quite amusing, he stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "You were running around butt naked and was about to jump out the window," I answered, giving a small lie, and smile.

"That was it? Nothing happened, yeah?"

"Nothing happened, you just kissed the doll and ran around the room naked," I watched him flop back down on the bed, pushing the doll aside. I'm such a good person, or I want to keep my skin, and live to see another day. Either one works, I'm just happy to be alive right now. Somehow I have a feeling that I'm going to be keeping a lot from him, and the others. "I sure did have quite a show last night," That did it, I ran to the single washroom and locked the door. I listened to him as he banged on the door, yelling about random 'A' names. He seems to like to use the name 'Ai' a lot, next to 'Akon' and 'Akataka' makes me wonder if he actually knows my name, or just remembers that it started with an 'A'. Hm, what can I do in here? Oh, shower, that sounds fabulous!

~Sin

Were walking, yes walking. I started exploring around the area as we walked, him being so slow right now, because he still had that hangover, and wasn't fit to fly. I just hope that we won't run into any ninjas, or bandits around these parts. I heard something in the small clearing beside us, and I went to investigate, I got down on my stomach and started crawling under the brush, I was so shocked to see a small family of wolves.

Crawling back out, and seeing that he was closer to me now, I pulled him down and pointed to the family of wolves. He looked pissed but looked anyway, if I had my way, I would've stayed there watching the wolves all day. But he dragged me out and started walking again.

"Stick in the mud.." I mumbled and gave one last glance at the wolves and followed him, I've noticed that he was calmer this day, wonder what happened.. Oh right, he had sex with the doll, did he bring that thing along?

I hope not, I also hope he doesn't decide to get drunk again, that was torture, never knew that I had to actually pay for it in the morning, I need sleep~! I should collapse right here, he might leave me here, all well, gives me a chance to run. I feel to my knees and then my stomach, and laid my head on the cool grass.

So tempting to just fall asleep right now, but I forced myself to stay awake, or at least try and sleep lightly. I've always been able to do this, pretend that I'm sleeping, people always mistake me for actually sleeping, my breath evened out, and my body went limb. I felt so relaxed, yet I'm still awake, I'm aware of everything around me, the birds singing, the wind blowing through the trees, and the fading of foot falls. It was the only time I could actually get rest, that and playing my Mp3. So quiet out here, no wonder why he always takes his time, it must be his only escape from all the noise.

When I was at my most peaceful place, I heard someone approaching, I mentally groaned, just when I was really starting to relax. All well, I should get up anyways, I have to make my escape plan...What the hell, I'm being carried!

"What the hell did you do, to be this tired, yeah?" Oh, it's only him, and bridal style is the best way to be carried, I could just hug him, or answer his question. Oh I have the perfect idea!

"Stayed up all night looking after you," I answered acting very tired, and curled up against him, a cold hearted killer was carrying me, and I thought he was very warm. Well he is! I can see why I'm picked over others, but there are other people like me, well.. not quite like me, but there are people who are like me. Right?

I kept pretending to be sleeping, but my mind was occupied with thoughts of girls whom were crazy fan girls. Probably squeal every time he said, 'Un', 'Hm', or 'Yeah', or maybe they would just squeal when ever he talked, or when he looked at them. My kami people were crazy, mostly girls. They really were hell bent on keeping themselves pretty, wearing make-up, doing their hair, keeping their faces pimple free...In the end they will just look old, have wrinkles. Sometimes people don't like the way they look, and always admire people whom always looks good. It's stupid. Look at the Naruto characters', they hardly care on what they look like, just brush their hair, brush their teach, wear clean clothes and out the door they go.

Wonder what I look like to him, probably just an ordinary girl, who doesn't see him as any different then any other person, and that I pick on him out of boredom. Well who cares what I look like to him, I'm dead tired, night.. I mean..afternoon? Nap time.

~Sin

I woke up when he dropped me on the ground, well in the water, I mean lake, a really cold lake, when I resurfaced, I noticed that he was flying on the bird.

"Y-you...bl-blond ba-stard!" I called shivering from the sudden coldness.

"Careful, you don't want to be blown up, yeah," I seen his trademark smirk, to cold to smile back, or make a remark, I just tried to stay surfaced above the water. My limbs were starting to go numb, and I noticed that it was dark out. I was only suppose to stay asleep for about three hours at most, but it must have been longer then that. Bastard.

"Get..m-me ou-t of he-here!" I tried being pissed, but the water was cold, and it was night time, a big blow on my end, but I bet he is laughing at my discomfort at the turn of events. Bastard.

"Why don't you swim out, yeah," I bet his trademark smile was still there, and he's making me work on getting out. Bastard.

Looking around trying to find the nearest land mark, I heard him laughing. Bastard.

Estimating on the closet shore I started swimming, with him hovering above me, guess I deserve this, after putting him through so much, it was now my turn. I just hope he goes easy. Once arriving to the shore, I stood, limbs heavy, and it didn't help that it was cold, and my clothes suddenly got heavy on me also. What did I do to deserve this much? Well piss him off, making blonde jokes, and accusing him of being gay. Which he proved last night.

Shivering like hell, I looked around at where we were, I smelled the difference in the air, "W-where in..Ame?" I asked, still shivering.

"Not far from it..how did..never mind, you can explain later, hm."

"F-fine with m-me," I said trying to control my shivering self, and follow him on the bird, I hope walking will keep my blood circulating. All of a sudden a song popped into my head, and it was very amusing to sing along to it.

W-we can dance if w-we wa-nt to...

We c-can leave y-our friends b-behind...

C-cause your friends d-on't dance

And if th-they don't d-ance..

Well they're...n-no friends of m-mine...

S-say we c-can g-go wh-where we wa-ant to..

I couldn't sing the rest, it was too cold to do so, how I wished he didn't throw me in the lake. Well least he got his pay back, even if I was on the wrong end of the string that was being dipped into the hot wax. I started thinking of the song, thinking of the beats, and the words.

"Cut that out, hm."

"I wasn't doing anything..." I told him, and it was true, I was only walking, not singing, saying a thing, just walking, and thinking.

"Yes you are."

"Then what am I doing?"

"Flaring your chakra, hm."

"I don't have chakra.." did I? I'm pretty sure I don't.

"Yes you do, un."

"Oh just shut up and watch where your going," I told him, and looked at the dense forest before us.

"Ouch!" I head something fall behind me and looked, he was on his back, probably knocked out by now.

"Oh you just had to do this now.." it wasn't a question, it was more of a statement, I watched to see if he would move, nothing. Well fuck my life. Walking over to him, I kicked his side. "Bastard," I mumbled and sat on him, like he did with, Gaara. I watched as the bird flew down to the ground and perched itself right beside me.

"You can't talk...can you?" I asked the bird and seen it give me a blank stare, "Great, well my life officially sucks monkey balls, get stolen by an S-ranked criminal, whom blows shit up. Doesn't that just sound peachy?" I smiled at the last part. All of a sudden the ground started shaking, well more like, Deidara silently laughing. "Well, aren't you just amusing, flirting with guys, and kissing them, that sounds so .."

"Not another word," he sheathed, so I kept quiet, getting up and watching him stand up. I'm totally pushing my luck right now, better watch myself, and what I say, he's a ticking time bomb now. He was only charging up, and now it's reaching it's peak, man, how long have we been out here?

Nearly two weeks now?

Good thing I took that shower, I would've smelled awful... And that bath, it was so refreshing!

"I told you to watch where you're going," I put in weakly, he didn't say anything just kept walking. The bird following us silently, just my luck, it was starting to rain. I started singing, out of habit, 'Pain Village of the Rain' by Eddie Rath. Then I sang, 'Cover of the RollingStone' by Dr. Hook and the Medicine Show, I sure do know a lot of songs, even the ones that I hate, like, all of Lady Gaga's songs, she sounds like a screeching Dodo or something to me. I love, Nickleback, Metallica, Stixs, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, and all those good songs of Rock and Roll. Out of my own amusement, I sang, 'Don't You (Forget About Me)' by Simple Minds, I just want to see what he does, plus it matches the weather.

I sang that song once more, just because I was bored, and since he didn't do anything, I thought it safe to sing again. I know he told me to be quiet, but, when a song pops into my head, I just have to sing it, like when I'm really happy, I sing 'You spin me right round (Like a Record)' by Dead or Alive.

When I sing this song 'Follow me' by Uncle Kracker, it is either a sad day, or it just happens to appear. The first year when my friend died, I started saying my poem, and looking up into the sky whenever I walk by her house. And it was always the clearest when I start singing it, even if it seems elementary. It goes like this.

In the Golden Sun~

I will stand~

Fighting a Great battle~

we all command.

Gold is go~od

Dark is gray~

In the Golden Sun

I will stay

In the Golden Sun~

I will fly~

Far from the battles

I won't be able to die~

Gold is go~od

Dark is gray~

In the Golden Sun

I will stay~

In the Golden Sun~

I will lie~

The battle is over~

I'll be able to fly~

Gold is go~od

Dark is gray~

In the Golden Sun

I will stay~

In the Golden Sun~

I will stand~

Fighting a Great battle~

We all command~

Gold is go~od

Dark is gray~

In the Golden~

We will stay~

I don't know what made me start thinking of this, but it seems to have clammed the bomber down some, not sure how, I never even sang it. Maybe I'm just flaring my chakra to the sway of the poem, and he seems to have caught on what it was meant?

Do I even have chakra?

Well he is a ninja..so maybe yes?

Hm, I shall try it again, alright just think of the drum beats of, 'Rusted from the Rain' by Billy Talent. If he tells me to stop, then I shall try another test, if he doesn't say anything, then I will just sing to annoy the hell out of him.

"Cut that out, hm."

"Cut what out?" I asked innocently, but he knew better, I'm not that innocent. I'm more like the spawn of the devil or something, maybe in his thoughts, but I'm more of... a child. Yeah, a monster child in his tastes.

"Flaring your chakra, hm," he muttered, sounded like he was getting annoyed at repeating himself.

"How in the world, would I have chakra?" I asked, I wanted a straight answer. I was starting to get sick of his little games, guess he was too of mine. But fuck I'm bored.

He stopped and turned to look at me, annoyed, well hell, my life sure is being screwed.

~Sin

"Get me down from here!" I called from a tree, that I was currently hanging from, upside down might I add. He had a string in his hand, that he used to swing me, if he was lucky, I could probably hit my head on the truck of the tree. Alright, I know I'm pushing my luck here, but hell, I'll do anything to get down from the tree, even it I was reduced to blonde jokes, accuse him of being gay, or just plain low blows.

"Your so gay, it would take twenty guys to fuck your ass!" Not even a twitch...

"What do you do when a blonde throws a grenade at you?" No answer, "Take the fucking pin out and throw it the hell back, you blonde bitch!" Nope nothing. Okay, low blow! I've had it!

"Your art sucks monkey balls, and swallows the gay ass to hell!" Wow, makes me wonder if I'm talking to a log...

"Making clay explode is not art! It's noise! And messy!" he just swung me, then I seen something shiny coming from a tree. It missed my head by merely a hair! I couldn't help but scream, because it was a shuriken. Looking back to the tree where it came from I seen a yellow dot. Well fuck my life and call me slappy, I'm being used as target practice!

"You blonde bitch! You missed! What kind of shot was that!" Yeah, not my smartest move against a mad man whom planted a bomb on me, and will practically blow me to bits. The next was a kunai, and it made a small cut on my leg.

"Ouch!" Yeah, I should rethink my words... because he probably might kill me, because;

A He was a fucking ninja!

B He's an S-Ranked criminal!

C He is being hunted by the five element countries!

D He doesn't play games when it comes to killing.

They're precise when attacking, survival is their main objective. All they want to do is live to see another day, and to do that, they might have to kill, and missing is no option.

What the hell did I get into?

Why am I even here?

No, I still haven't figured out answers, I have to wait, and because of his slowness, and me not helping the matter, are getting to the base very slowly. I know I've read fan fictions about them being random, but they are missing the point, they fucking kill for a living!

They're not random!

They're not caring when it comes to an attack!

They're murderers!

It's even a miracle that I'm still fucking alive!

By this time, five more kunai's been thrown at me, missing me, and ten shuriken's missed my head. He must be bored by now, since I kept my mouth shut, and hoped that the next one doesn't go through my eye. They seem to be sticking to the tree pretty well, so no doubt that he's throwing them hard enough to kill me.

Why is he missing the main target?

No idea, but I'm glad he is, he's probably trying to make a point, and believe me, he made that point a few days back when he surprised me when he appeared out of no where and held something sharp to my neck. That was fucking scary, I really thought I was going to die right there.

But I think he is just toying with me, do I really get under his skin that much?

Heaving a sigh, I crossed my arms and waited, still swinging from the tree upside down. Hm, now that I think about it, I could just fall asleep right now. I can see why, Sasori can get impatient with him, he sure as hell is slow.

How long have we been traveling now?

Two weeks?

Three?

I forgot, the days seems to mash together. When I heard something snapping, I didn't think much on it, I just figured that it was, Deidara. Until I was cut down from the tree and was caught by the clone, and from there, we ran, I only seen him fighting with a ninja then the trees blocked my view.

"We should be safe here, hm."

"Were in a cave.." I muttered and looked at the low ceiling, and cramped space, I was practically up against him. I feel like we were in a fox hole. We sat there for about fifteen minutes, when we heard foot steps coming our way. He immediately tensed up and had a kunai at the ready, he moved in front of me, blocking my view.

Why would he want to protect me?

Not sure, but I'm just going to watch and let it play out. I heard shuffling near the entrance, then very low whispering, couldn't make out what they were saying, but it seems that, Deidara caught on quickly enough. The people outside moved away from here, and we waited for twelve minutes before we moved out of the hole in the ground.

I took a quick look around, it was still dark out, and the trees were starting to become very creepy looking, like danger was lurking around in the shadows of them. Scary. Following him, we walked back to where we left the other, Deidara. I think this is the third time we ran from ninjas' the second one hardly even counted, on account that, that ninja being drunk.

We arrived to where we started running, and I looked around the clone and seen a dark lump on the ground.

"Perfect," I muttered and moved around the clone and towards the lump, "Hey? You alive?"

"What a stupid question, hm."

"Guess your right, otherwise you would have disappeared, yes?" I smiled over at the clone, kneeling down, I checked him for wounds.

"What are you doing?"  
"Merely checking, you get that side," I instructed, touching the one on the ground arm softly, I seen him wince, and pulled his sleeve up gently.

"Bruise, nothing major, hm."

"I can see that, looks like it was caused by...a kick no doubt," I said as I inspected it more closely. Moving on, I touched his back, he winced again, "Another bruise?" I asked him, seeing his visible eye opening.

"What are.."

"Checking you for wounds, unless you want to bleed to death," I said, knowing what he was going to say.

"I don't smell any blood, hm."

"Should check anyways," I said to the clone, "Can't be to careful out here."

"Used to much chakra, should let him rest, hm."

"Yeah, turn him to his back, I want to get a better look here," I said and pointed to the spot near his back, but on the lower part of his ribs. Once done that, and the clone watching me very carefully, don't see why he should, it's not like I'm going to rape him or something. What an amusing thought. Men.

I undid the cloak he wore, and moved the mesh shirt up, there was an angry red mark there, threatening to become a mad bruise.

"Another kick, and this time, he tried to evade it, see the angle of the kick here, must be from the shin, a weak spot on the attacker. If he didn't move so quickly, he would have broken the shin with his elbow."

"I'm not a short range fighter, hm."

"I know, but still, you should know at least some of the short range fighting styles, never know it could have saved your life. Good thing it was only bruises. 'This' time," I said and brought the shirt down, and flipped the cloak back over him.

"How do you know so much, hm?"

"My older brother wanted to be like, Bruce Lee, bought one of those books that he made," I said, "I looked at the style and got a good idea on how to defend myself. Plus, my mother, and father signed me up for a fighting course."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hardly even practiced it much anymore, some of it is still kinda hazy to remember, plus it helps when I watched my brother's Bruce Lee, and Jackie Chan movies," I smiled at the last bit, remembering that my older brother would be home, babysitting me, and he would bring out his movies. We would sit there eating popcorn and watching the many fighting scenes, and he would stop it and rewind it again and play it, repeating the routine. Then he would get me to do it, so I just copied him and hoped for the best.

"What made you stop, hm?"

"It happened when my brother went on a school trip, someone hit him in the head with a rock, and..." I stopped, remembering that day, "He wasn't himself. It was also the day when everything when down hill."

"Hm."

"Great..I have to stay up all night again," I muttered and leaned against a tree trunk, watching the still body of, Deidara, the clone across from me, watching me carefully.

"Why did you look after me the other night, hm?"

"I didn't want you to run around the town naked, it would look bad for you, and for me..."

"Why you?"

"Those people saw me with you that day," he seems to be thinking about it, or waited for a more reasonable reason. Right...he's a blonde.. well he's just going to have to figure it out for himself.

"How do you know medical, hm?"

"My mom taught me some of it, she was helping my grandmother train to be a nurse," I said, remembering that she told me about it, of course, I didn't believe it at first, until my mother's friends, and other family told me otherwise. "I also got some training for my first aid."

"Was it mandatory, hm?"

"If you want a good paying job, then yeah, since I'm a wild land firefighter, it was a must have, next to S-100."

"What's that?"

"S-100, is knowing how to be safe on the job that you are doing, and knowing the safety of your crew, and yourself. So, it was another first aid, but in the forest."

"Why did you want to be a firefighter, hm?"

"My father is one, and ever since I was little, I wanted to be one too," I told him, I loved how he smelled when my dad got home from a fire, minus the sweat, well, the burnt wood would mask that part, so I didn't mind it much.

"You love the forest, hm?"

"Yeah, I love how peaceful it is, how quiet," it was true, it is relaxing out in the forest, even when next to a lake, how beautiful it would be to just sit there and watch it. "Why am I here?"

"You know the answer, hm."

"Being recruited, and having a hot body isn't an actually answer I was expecting."

"It's the only one you're getting, hm."

"Don't make me pull your hair."

"Do that, and you won't get an answer, until he wakes up, yeah."

"True...it's tempting though," I smirked at that, probably making him nervous by this point.

"You better not run, hm."

"Hm."

"What are you thinking?"

"How easy it could be to...pop you and run like hell," I had to smile at that, since I couldn't think of a better way of saying that to a clone.

"You're just pushing your luck, kid, hm."

"I am, but it's fun watching you get pissed at the little things," I smiled again.

"I hardly call them little, hm."

"Right, then I love getting under your skin," I smiled again.

"You're pissing me off, yeah."

"I'm just flattered that I'm even on your mind," I smiled once again, hell with being blown up, this is fun.

"You would, hm."

"Naturally," I said, watching the rise and fall of the lump, also known as, Deidara. The clone, since I don't want to confuse things, I'll call him... Prick. "How long should we wait?" I asked the prick.

"Till morning, yeah."

"Will that be long enough?" I asked.

"We'll see in the morning, hm."

"So we shall," I said and gave a yawn, closing my eyes and leaning against the tree.

"Here I thought you were going to stay up all night, making snappy comments, un."

"You would like that, wouldn't you," I gave a small smile.

"Tsk, typical," he muttered, before everything went quiet. I still had my eyes closed, but I kept note of the noises, trying to figure out what ones were odd, and what ones were natural. But only the prick could tell, and since I shouldn't pop him, if I want protection...and yes that does sound weird.. feels like I'm talking about his cherry or something...

I heard shuffling and figured that it was the prick coming to check on me, to see if I really was sleeping. Well too bad for him, I waited till he got close enough before I started speaking.

"I'm not sleeping you know," I said, my eyes still closed.

"Irritable being," he muttered and retreated back to his own post.

"No, that's just you," I smiled, we stayed up all night passing comments around, and they weren't actually the nice ones. I think I called him a 'Bitch ass ninja' once, and he threw a shuriken at me. Now I knew he called me every curse word, and every nasty thing he had in his vocabulary, and here was my come back, 'Using every word you know is very dangerous, and you could get hurt,' that didn't go to well since he tried strangling me. He didn't get far when I held the shuriken to his neck and threatened to dispose of him. He let me go..eventually, and went back to making small comments to himself about me being a bitch. Here is what I wanted to say, but didn't 'I'm a girl, what the hell do you expect?' Now that would have gotten me killed.

When dawn broke, the prick thought it was time to wake up, Deidara, I of course did the honers of waking him up.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey..." nudging him didn't work, and I'm pretty sure that the prick was giving me an odd look.

"Please don't make me kick you awake," I tried after five minutes of shaking him.

"Alright, but you asked for it," I said and stood up, "Three...two...one!" I yelled the last part, and, Deidara jumped up and out of the way.

"A bit jumpy this morning are we?" I smiled, "all I did was count down from three," it was true, I never really wanted to kick him awake, just threaten to, and it worked.

"You little...ouch..." he held his side tightly, trying to cope with the pain.

"What do you think? Another day?" I asked the prick.

"I believe so," the prick said observing the situation.

"Hell no, we have to get back..."

"Lot of good that will do us, you'll be limping like an old man," I commented, and leaned against a tree watching the two.

"For once, I agree, hm."

"My kami, hell froze over," I said, wasn't really expecting, Deidara to agree with me, but of course, this was his clone, so, I guess it made a little sense.

"What the hell are you talking about, un?" he winced in pain, I just rolled my eyes, and seen the prick shake his head.

"You're in pain, and unable to keep yourself standing," I clarified, Deidara just gave me an odd look.

"She's right, you won't do any good hurt, hm."

"Why are you agreeing with me (her, un)?" me and Deidara asked the prick.

"Pop me and you'll find out, yeah."

"That sounded so weird..." I said.

"'Pop', hm?"

"She came up with it, yeah," I seen the prick smile, and Deidara looked over at me.

"What?" I asked, "I couldn't think of another one to say, and that was all I came up with..."

"Well, I think it fits, hm," the prick smiled again.

"What ever, Cherry," I waved off and started walking into the forest. Alright, from now on, I'm calling all the clones 'Cherry' and threaten to 'pop' them. My kami, that's so perverted, but hell it's so funny.

"That's just sick, yeah!" I heard, Deidara, and Cherry yell, for that distance it sounded like an echo, and I wasn't that far.

"Took you long enough!" seriously I waited like five minutes for it to kick in to their heads. I washed my face by the small creek that I found not to long ago, then walked back.

When I got back, I seen, Cherry tending to, Deidara, I bet they won't be the same after that comment. I think I should lay off the jokes from now on, at least until we get to the base, I believe I've tortured them enough.

~Sin

Alright, now that we waited a day, and the Cherry has been popped, Deidara now understood why, Cherry agreed to me. For one, I proved I was useful, two, I can be quiet, and the third one he won't tell me. I stayed quiet for at least three hours, because that is when we actually made it to the base.

"Finally!" someone yelled when we entered the base.

"Blame her! She wouldn't shut up, yeah!"

"Me!" I yelled the same volume as the both of them, maybe a bit louder, "he's right," I smiled, Deidara walked over to a corner, and I just stood there. All I seen were shadowed faces, and a cluttered shadow near where I stood.

"What took you so long brat," a rough voice broke the silence.

"It was all his fault, he took his sweet ass time, I only took the bird for what, not even a few hours?" I said, and looked at each shadowed face, I could hardly recognize some of them. It's been a while since I last seen the Akatsuki, and ever since the show was off air for like, how long now, it was even more difficult.

"Who was asking you?" the same rough voice said.

"My apologies, Sasori-san," I said, doing a slight bow, I knew the air grew thicker, and I'm guessing it was the blonde who intensified it.

"How do you know of us?" another voice asked, I didn't know who it was, because I missed some of the episodes with the Akatsuki.

"I just do," I said, unsure of who the one that was speaking.

"Tell me, can you tell the future?" the same voice asked.

"I've seen some, but not all," I answered, I wasn't sure how I was suppose to answer that question, because I sure as hell didn't see this coming.

"How much of us do you know?" the voice asked.

"Just enough," I answered.

"Hm, get acquainted with the rest of the members," the voice said and I assume left us alone.

"Well, ain't he scary.." I muttered.

"You have no idea, girl," I heard someone say beside me, turning to look, I seen a girl that looked beat up, hair a mess, face covered in dirt, and she smelled awful...

"What are you in for?" I asked, unsure of how to ask of why she was here, that was the best I could come up with.

"I got captured, same as you, I guess.."

"Really? No fooling?" I asked.

"This isn't a fucking game, bitch!" another female voice broke out.

"No? Really?" I asked, sounding shocked, but my features showed that I was pissed.

"Quit it or you'll get us all killed!" she practically hollered.

"Ouch...Please, one blonde bitch yelling in my ear is enough.." I said, and noted that the girl yelling was actually blonde. The girl that spoke up before was more of a brunette, with darker highlights. I seen that there was two more girls, and one was a red head, and the other had black hair.

"Who's the other blonde?" the brunette asked.

"Him," I jabbed a thumb in Deidara's direction.

"You little!" I heard him sheath, he really must be pissed by now, the four girls screamed, and what it looked like, they hugged each other.

"Ouch.." I said, I was right beside them too, and it seems to echo, causing the others to wince from the shrieking. "No need to yell, I'm standing right here.."

"You're crazy!" the brunette yelled.

"So are they," I said indicating towards the Akatsuki.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!" the blonde shrieked.

"Depends," I said shrugging, "Are you trying to make me deaf?" I answered her question with another.

"You son of a.."

"Correction, I'm a girl," I said, "Not a guy."

"She has you there.." the brunette said, "So why are you pushing your luck with them?"

"True I am pushing my luck, but I've been doing this since I was captured, that was what like three weeks ago?" I said, shrugging.

"So you are trying to get yourself killed?" the blonde calmed down some, but was still yelling.

"Maybe, or I'm just trying to put him through hell by capturing me in the first place."

"Uh..so how were you captured?" the brunette asked, changing the subject.

"I was stolen when I was out on a job," I said, "What about you all?" I asked.

"From home," the brunette answered.

"Tanning both.." the blonde said.

"Gardening," the red head answered.

"I was fighting when I got kidnapped."

"Really?" I asked the black haired girl.

"Yeah, I put up a real fight when I got captured.

"Really? So did I," I smiled.

"How?" she asked.

"By telling blonde jokes, and accusing him of being gay, also insulting his art."

"That's not a fight, that's just annoying."

"So, it still worked, either way."

"Well, I was trying to kick their balls off, beat that!"

"Your the crazy one, they are ninjas', they could have killed you with a finger.." I said.

"True...but..well..um.."

"Hm," I hummed and examined her from where I stood, "You were still fighting, so I'm guessing you didn't know at the time."

"Uh..yeah, but how did.."

"Observation," I said shrugging, "You weren't paying much attention, figuring that someone else would save you," I said to the blonde, and she just huffed, stomping her foot. "You were distracted, but when you realized you were being taken, you got knocked out," I said to the red head, she was shocked, but nodded.

"I'm guessing, you were just relaxing at home, maybe making a cup of tea or something and then someone came through your window and took you away, knocking you out?" I asked the brunette.

"Uh..how did.."

"I said I was guessing," I shrugged.

"Alright, who stole us?" the blonde asked.

"Can't answer, because I don't know."

"Some know it all you turned out to be."

"I didn't say I knew it all."

"Alright, you were working, and someone came through the window and took you?"

"No, through the door."

"Maybe it wasn't an office, maybe she was working on a house or something."

"Wrong, it was outside, when she was roofing."

"Your all wrong," I said to them, "I was outside, yes, but I was fighting a fire, when me and my crew went on break, that was when I was stolen. I was picked up by the clay bird, and carried off."

"That didn't happen," the blonde scoffed.

"It did, and she was pain, hm," Deidara said.

"Did you try to escape?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, how many times did you all try?"

"Too many to count," the black haired girl said, "What about you?"

"Once."

"What? You didn't care if you were being captured?"

"Once was enough, since we were flying, and he also planted a bomb on me, so escaping was out of the question."

"What! He put a bomb on you!"

"Yeah, of course I did, hm."

"And yet your, still here?"

"Really?" I said acting shocked, and checked myself to see if I was or not, "Wow, amazing! Are you a mind reader?" I asked the blonde.

"Quit playing games!" she yelled.

"Coming from someone that was playing a pretty princess," I mocked.

"Uh!" she huffed, "You bitch!"

"You blonde bitch," I said back.

"You suck!"

"I know," I smiled, "But you suck monkey balls."

"Gross!"

"Dissing the humans? For shame," I said to her, "and here I thought you liked it."

"Your disgusting!"

"Really, then why do you smell so bad?"

"Do not!"

"Please, I can smell your breath from here," I said and waved a hand in front of my face.

"How are you.."

"We made stops in villages," I said, smiling.

"Lucky..." the brunette said.

"Yeah, but only because he wanted to keep his hair clean," I smiled, "Oh, and because he wanted to flirt with guys," this got the others laughing. I told them about that 'Hot' guy that we were talking to, and how he flirted with him.

"So..he is gay?" the brunette asked.

"No!" from where I stood he sounded helpless, I'll be nice once again.

"Nah, he only flirted with them, but got after the women in the villages," I said.

"Okay.." the brunette said, "How are you still alive?"

"I became a zombie," I smiled, jokingly.

"Seriously.." the brunette wasn't impressed.

"Alright, so I did stay quiet, mostly."

"Why would you tell blonde jokes?" the black head asked.

"I was bored, and he was my main source of entertainment."

"You should have died," the blonde said, annoyed.

"I do have some really good blonde jokes," I smiled.

"Oh, please do tell," the blonde said, still keeping up her snotty attitude.

"Lipstick," I smiled, and waited.

"What the hell is lipstick suppose to mean?" everyone started laughing at that.

"My kami, you don't know what lipstick means?" I asked, acting shocked.

"I do..but.. argh!" she yelled.

"Well, you're no different then the blonde bitch," I said smiling, "He doesn't know what clay is."

"Fuck you," Deidara said annoyed.

"Go fuck a guy," I said to him, "I know you like it from behind," everyone gave a small chuckle.

"Quit insulting him!" the blonde, and red head shrieked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the black haired girl commented, half smiling.

"True, if I really wanted to insult him, I would start bashing on his fighting style," I said.

"Hell, he fights better then me!" the black haired girl said.

"I know, but I bet your a good fighter too," I said smiling to her.

"I should be, spent three years fighting on the streets."

"Three years? Wow, wish I paid more attention to my brother then," I said.

"Your brother fights?"

"Used too, but he stopped," I said shrugging.

"Aw, too bad, I would have went one on one with him."

"I bet you would, he still knows how to fight," I said shrugging.

"What style is he?"

"He wanted to be like, Bruce Lee," I smiled.

"So he's that kind of fighter, now I wish I would have gone up against him."

"The rock, beat you to it, hm."

"A..rock?"

"He got hit in the head with a rock by his friend," I said, shrugging.

"...so he's not that good."

"What ever," I said.

"My brother died of a car accident."

"My friend died of a car accident."

"My mother died by a gun shot."

"My uncle died of a gun shot by his girlfriend."

"My father killed himself."

"Mine beat me up."

"Chill you two.." the brunette said, coming in between me and the black hair.

"So you made another enemy," the blonde said, smirking.

"Aw, I didn't know you were mad at me," I smiled.

"Piss off," she growled, and I purred.

"Make me," I challenged.

"This should be good," I heard someone say, but didn't have time to make a comeback since the blonde ran at me full speed. She aimed a right hook at me, and I dodged it with ease, pushing her fist away from me to throw her off balance. Then the red head came at me, with a kick, I ducked out of the way, grabbing her leg and threw her backwards, then the black haired girl came at me. Well, this is just peachy. Pivoting myself to block the kick with the palm of my hand, and when she pulled back she aimed her left fist at me. I used Rock Lee's style when Naruto came at him without thinking. When I got distracted with the black haired girl, the blonde came at me from behind, kicking me in the back. But the brunette went after the blonde, giving me a quick recovery, both the red head, and black haired girl came at me, but was stopped by two shadowed figures.

"Enough, stand in a line," a males voice said, and I looked over at the brunette, and the blonde, both in a head lock, by one person. When they were let go, the brunette stood on my right, and the blonde on my left, followed by the two behind us.

"Bitch," the blonde said to me.

"Bitch is a word for a female dog, you need new material."

"Shut up."

"Go fuck a bitch," I said, half smile, she threw her fist at me, I grabbed it and pinned it to her back, and used my other hand to hold a stick to her throat. "I'm not like the blonde bitch over there, I don't give second chances, and if I had my own way," I paused and slid the stick over her throat, she was starting to shake now, "I would kill you right now," I whispered in her ear and let her go. She grabbed her throat and checked her hand, still shaking.

"It was only a twig, hm.."

"I know," I smiled and stood where I was.

"Would you really have killed her?" the brunette asked.

"No, that was me telling a lie," I smiled.

"You're very good.." she said.

"Thanks," I smiled again.

"You weren't.."

"I wouldn't dream of lying to you," I said to Deidara. Actually, I have lied to him before, but it's just to keep him sane, if I told him that he had sex with a doll, that was meant for gay people, then I would have been dead a long time ago.

"Un."

"Ahem," the unfamiliar voice rang out, and everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention to it, I'm guessing this was 'Leader-sama'. "Do you know why your here?" he asked.

"I have little information," I said, and then everyone looked at me now.

"What do you know?" Leader-sama asked.

"Your recruiting us," I answered, "but I don't know why, the blonde bitch won't tell me, just that I have a hot body, and that I was tolerable."

"You're one crazy.."

"Silence," Leader-sama interrupted the brunette, "That is all you know?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How did you get that information?" he asked.

"I yanked his hair and demanded the answer," I smiled, Deidara lost it. He had me by the throat, trying to strangle me, I held his wrist with both my hands, the wall I was against was made out of rock, and not the smooth kind, so it was hard trying to get a footing to do this.

I kicked my left foot up, and used my right to push his shoulder back slightly so I could talk, "If you wanted me to shut up, all you had to do was ask."

"Can you 'please' be quite, hm," he growled out the words.

"Sure," I said, and was shocked that he threw me, thinking quickly, I used my now free hands to plant them on the ground and do a somersault. I laid there for a minute before standing up, "Ouch...I think I land on my foot wrong," I muttered and limped back to my place, "I'm using you as a crutch," I said to the brunette, using my left arm to lean on her.

"That was bad ass," I heard her say.

"Yes, I do have a bad ass," I smiled.

"Oh, please," I heard the black haired girl say. I'm not even going to comment on that, because, Leader-sama is starting to become impatient.

"Yes, you're all being recruited," he started, "we need more hands in this organization...wait, only the females survived..."

"So it was a mixed," I said to myself, but everyone heard me just the same, damn echo.

"Hm, ladies, I'm going to assign positions to you all."

"Right now?" the black haired girl asked.

"No, when your dead," I muttered, and the black haired girl hit me in the back of the head, "Ow, you fucker!" I said holding my head with my right hand.

"You damn bitch!" the blonde yelled, and tried to hit me, I pushed my right hand woman out of the way, so I could dodge. Then we all broke out into a brawl, the three gaining up on us two.

"Shit..." I muttered, then something slid over to my left foot, the one that was sprained. Quickly picking it up, and dodging the punch that was aimed for my head, using my left hand to push my right hand woman to the side, indicating that she go the opposite way. "Mirror me," I said to the brunette, and and ran around the three girls to their backs, my right hand met me there, and we stood side by side, waiting for the attack.

"We need a plan," she told me.

"Right, uh.." I thought for a moment, my weapon shifted to my right hand, and I used my left to go behind us, I started twirling the weapon in my hand, making sure they paid more attention to it then what I was really doing. "You take the left, and I get the right," I told her, but I was using my left hand to write on her back, 'Don't listen to what I say, only to what I'm writing,' I wrote, 'You take the right, and I'll get the left, from there, mirror what I do, but watch your own footing.'

"Sounds good to me.." she said, as I was speaking out the false plan, I was slowly pushing my injured foot forward to make a run, I bet they were all watching now.

"Now!" I called, and ran to my right, her, her left, then we quickly switched sides, and we both blocked the punch, and kneed the girl in the stomach, I knew this was a bad plan for my injured foot, but now that it's done I have to go through with it. Once they were on the floor we quickly held the blonde by the hair, and made her kneel to the ground, I held the kunai to her throat.

"Your dead," the brunette said darkly, but on her features she was scared of what I was going to do. I pulled the blondes hair back, allowing me access to her now exposed throat.

"Don't test me," I purred, pushing the sharp edge closer to her throat, she whimpered, "I told you I don't give second chances," I said, and quickly flipped the kunai to the flat part, using the dull edge to give it some effect. "Your dead," I growled the last part, and quickly slid the kunai across her throat, the blonde screamed bloody murder, as we both let go of her hair.

We watched amused with our little threat, and we high five each other, smirking.

"That should do it, yes?" I asked, still smiling.

"Absolutely, you going to get killed, no?" she asked, smiling.

"Hope not, yes."

"Me too, no."

"Now your just mocking me, yeah."

"Yes," I said, "No," my right hand said, amazingly enough at the same time, we both smiled, and stood back in line, me using my right as a crutch, as we walked back to our place.

"Let me get on your other side," I said and moved to her left, and used my right arm to lean on her, "Much better."

"How did... you beat us?" the black hair asked.

"Shall I explain?" my right asked.

"Nah, I will," I said, smiling, "While you were distracted with the weapon in my right hand, I used my left to write the real plan on her back, while you listened to the false plan I was saying. When you were watching my foot, anticipating that we would go the direction I instructed, what you didn't know, is that we go the opposite. Thus making you think fast, and making a sloppy plan on trying to beat us. You also didn't expect her to copy my every move, which is why you were confused with her actions, and mine as well."

"Brilliant plan, Danna," my right smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"From now on, no fighting," Leader-sama said.

"She started it," the blonde said immaturely.

"What are you? In grade school?" I said to her, "At least be mature for your age," I said annoyed with her already.

"Oh yeah!" she called out, "How old are you!"

"Old enough," I smiled.

"Ahem.."

"Sorry, Leader-sama, please proceed," I said, and waited, he waited too, probably seeing if we would cause another fight between us girls.

"Shana," he started, "You will be a hunter."

"Okay," the black haired girl smiled.

"Mara, you will be a tracker."

"Fine," the red head smiled.

"Anna, you will be trained."

"Alright," my right said.

"You," he pointed at me.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what I'm going to be."

"Will be the Akatsukis' pet."

"A..pet?" I asked a bit shocked, Shana, Mara, and the blonde laughed.

"Yes, Deidara will be your owner, and he will get to name you."

"Uh.." I said still shocked, I seen, Leader-sama throw something over to, Deidara, and he caught it with ease.

"Now leave, I want to talk with Petal alone," Leader-sama said waving all of us off, we all moved out of the room, and down the hall, I listened to what he was saying to, the blonde also known as, Petal. Here is what I heard, 'You will be trained, but you will be used as a reliever.' he said, 'What's that?' she asked, 'You'll be used for sex,' he said, and I can just imagine the shocked look on her face.

"Yikes...got hit with a bomb there," I said, still using my right, also known as Anna, as a crutch.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Petal's the Akatsukis' sex toy," I said to her, and everyone looked at me.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I can hear them," I said, then got pulled away from the group, "Ah! Slow down, my foot hurts!" I complained as I was now being dragged by the blonde bomber.

SI/N: Alright, I'm starting to get tired of this. At least give me some pointers to work on...Or tell me if it's a bad story, then I'll stop. I want to make my writing as good as possible, if not better. So please Review or I'll sick Hidan on to you all! Muhahaha~!

~Sin

~Evil Poptart from the Oven!


	6. Monster!

_~Title:_ _**Capture of the Flame**_

_~By: **Shadow Itachi**_

_~Rating: **T**_

_~Genre:_ _**Humor.**_

_~Warnings:_ _**Mild**_ **S**_**wearing, old food, dust, and boy's dirty laundry!**_

_~Chapter: **6**_

_~Chapter Name:_ _**Monster!**_

**Sin:** What? At least I gave you a warning! ~Shot~

~Sin

I watched a pile of clothes move, and wearily wondered if it will attack or something. Here is what happened while I was being dragged by the blond bomber.

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me away from my crutch, aka Anna (as I recently discovered), and limping after him, trying to keep my balance as we went along the hallway. He stopped by a door and opened it, tossing me inside the room.

"Stay," he commanded and closed the door, while I lay on the floor, on my side. I have no idea of where he went, or when he will be back, all I know is that he told me to stay. So Stay I shall. While I was on the floor I had a chance to look around. Didn't like what I saw, clothes scattered everywhere, it looked like no one has swept up in here for how many years, and bowls of old food were on the floor, desk, nightstand, and under the bed.

Standing up, to get a better perspective of what this place was suppose to be, it looked like, an office, art studio, dinning room, bed room, and a garbage dump.

"There is no way in...Holly Shit!" I jumped back with my right foot, when I seen a pile of clothes near the desk move. Then a mouse ran past my feet, so I screamed, then tripped on something, I later found out it was underwear, and landed near a bowl of...something. Quickly getting up, or as fast as I could get up on an injured foot, and away from the hazardous...things that were in the room, I was closer to the door, and started watching the pile of clothes, until I heard someone by the door and turned to look, only to see a man in a black cloak, with red clouds, black hair, and... red eyes?

That must be, Uchiha Itachi.

What the?

He's holding a broom, and dust pan.

He held the broom out to me, not saying a word, I tried to remember who's older brother he was, he can't be Madara's, that's for sure.

"I have never been more happy to see a broom in my life," I smiled and took the broom, and looked at the..disaster area. Well, time to get to work, I thought and started on the furthest area, working my way near the center, but close enough to the door, and far enough from the pile of moving clothing. Without realizing it, I started whistling to, 'Carry on my Way ward son' by Kansas. I got to one corner of the room and swept that out, so I can put the discarded, and dirty clothes there.

I forgot that, Itachi was still there, and started flinging the clothes to the corner with the handle of the broom, twirling it every now and then when I had something on the handle. Tired of whistling, I started to lightly sing to the song, I moved all the bowls, and empty, and half empty dishes on to his nightstand.

Once the song was finished, I was about a quarter done of the room, this is going to take longer then I thought, I pondered a bit, trying to think of the fastest way to get this done.

Alright, so only do the floor, pick up...no, toss the clothes to the corner, place the dishes on the nightstand, pile the books, and scrolls. And that's it. He can do the rest, right now, my only concern is the floor!

"Ah! Mouse!" I used my right foot to jump on the bed, only to have a cloud of dust surround me, I had to sneeze.

"That wasn't a mouse..." Itachi stated. I'm half afraid of what it really was. He must not be telling me, because he must know that I'll stay on the bed and not get down.

"Okay..so what ever it was, I'll kill it next time," I said and started with the floor again, I'm not that scared of mice, they just surprise me when they run out of random places... Okay so I only do that just so other won't feel left out, or alone. It became a habit. I remember when ever I'm with my dad, and I see a mouse, he would always tell me to look where I'm going because I would always try and follow the small creature.

"You know, you don't have to do that," he said, still by the door.

"Do what?" I asked, it took me three seconds to understand what he might be talking about, one, I don't have to kill the thing, because he would do that. Two, I don't have to pretend to be scared. Three, I don't have to worry about the floor. I don't believe the last one, but the first one, and the second are what I'm hoping for, possibly the second.

"I'm not killing it, if that is what your thinking," well damn, it must be the second one.

"Alright, I won't," I smiled up at him, and went back to sweeping. I must have went through about twenty songs before I was done, and all of them were at random. I placed all the dishes on the night stand...hey..where did they go? All well, I put all the clothes in the corner, except the moving one, I figured that it would go and eat the other clothing, and I hoped that it would go to the corner. No luck.

Itachi must have knew that I was purposely avoiding the pile by the desk, he must have been at least amused when I would always jump slightly when ever it moved, and hesitate in sweeping.

"Are you going to get that pile over there?" he asked, I looked over at the pile, not needing to look at what he was pointing at, proving that he was right, about me avoiding that particular pile.

"Um..." I was still watching the pile, hoping that it won't move, or come near me, "No..." I said, and watched it move again. OMFG! It just grew a face!

"It will be in the way if you don't move it."

"Um..." It's moving towards me!

"It's only a pile of clothes," easy for you to say! That 'pile' over there has a fucking face, and it's..._breathing_!

"Mew.." I squeaked, taking a slight step back, unsure of what to make of the 'pile'.

~Sin

Alright..I can do this, I can..

"It's been two minutes and you still haven't moved," Itachi said, still by the door, why is he all the way over there? He should be helping! "You said you were going to move them."

"I am..." I muttered and took an uneasy step towards the 'pile' of 'clothes'. In my observation, it's a **MONSTER**! I was near it now, just waiting for it to try and bite me, it only 'moved', it looked like it was _breathing_. I used the handle and took off a piece of 'clothing', as Itachi would have put it, I call it _Skin,_ because, that is what it was. I tossed it with the other clothes, and went for another, slowly peeling away the _Skin_. When I was near the _Mouth_, something white ran past my feet, and I jumped to the side to avoiding the white thing, and it screamed as it ran under the bed. I was so confused now, then I looked over to the 'pile' and seen that it wasn't moving anymore, so it stopped _breathing_. I waited a few more minutes before continuing peeling it's _Skin_. I swept by the desk and moved it to the rest of the pile of dirt, and dust.

Itachi must have seen that I was looking over at the clothes, "It's dead," he commented, nearly making me jump when he said that.

"I knew that it wasn't alive.." I put in lamely.

"Right," he said and held the dust pan near the pile of dirt, I took the hint and swept the dirt onto the pan. I looked over at the bed, at how neatly it was made now, now that I whacked it a few times, to try and get rid of the dust that had collected on it.

I seen something moved from under the bed and went to check it out.

The thing was so dull, so I used the handle and scooted it out, it looked like it limped out and I went from the foot of the bed to the side, to see what it was.

"A..rabbit?" I asked no one, I was more confused to why, Deidara would keep a rabbit in his room.

Itachi held his hand out, I guessed that he wanted the broom back so I gave it to him, and he left, closing the door behind him. Looking over at the rabbit again, I got on my hands and knees and looked at it more closely, it was in fact a bunny. I reached out to try and pet it, but it moved away slightly, it looks so scared.

"It's okay," I tried to calm it down and went to try and pet it, only to be shocked that it blew up, "Ah!" I yelped covering my face. I felt something _wet_ land on me.

'Oh no! Poor thing!' I thought, not wanting to look at the bloody mess of the floor, that I had just cleaned up. But I had to look, only once again to be shocked that it was a full rabbit, it looked like nothing had happened to it.

"Uh.." I was confused, didn't it just blow up?

It just rubbed it's ear, okay, now I'm even more confused then before. I just had to poke the damn thing, even once. It hopped away, I moved closer to it, it moved again. Why won't you let me poke you! Ah, I have a bad habit of poking things, even when something looks like it would come to life any moment.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?" I asked as he hopped away from me, then it started running away, so I chased after it, "Get back here!" I said quickly, and I don't know but that just sounded playful to me.

I chased it from the side of the bed, to the closet on the right side of the door, back to the nightstand, to under the bed, that was place near the center on the right side of the wall, to under the desk at the foot of the bed, then back under the bed.

When I finally caught it, it exploded...

When I seen what happened after the poof of smoke, I was at a lost for words.

Right there, in front of my eyes, it was regenerating itself, like it was made out of some sort of substance that could do that. Tilting my head to the side, watching the creature put itself back together, with it's own clumps of.. what ever it was, I was still confused.

Alright, so this things is in, Deidara's room.

It explodes, do I need to go further?

No, because I had just figured it out, it was one of his clay creations gone wrong. He must have been mixing some explosives together and tested it. Was this the one that survived?

"So, that's what you are," I said to it, it turned towards me, looking at me, "You scared?" I asked, and it flicked it's ear, I have it's attention now, "I am too, I have no idea why I became the pet of Akatsuki."

It just stared at me, but didn't move, so I reached out to try and poke it, it still didn't move. When I finally poked it, it felt: so soft, cold, wet, and smooth. So, I'm guessing it was made out of clay, one of his experiments that had gone wrong.

I picked it up, and held it close, "Your cute," I smiled and laid down on the bed, the clay creature on my stomach, with me petting it, my other arm being used as a pillow. Good thing I dusted the bed, otherwise I would be coughing, and sneezing.

Giving a yawn, I closed my eyes, feeling the effects of cleaning for about an hour, and all that walking, staying up late just to look after the blonde bitch, and fighting.

What an interesting day.

~Sin

I was asleep, note the word 'was', I heard the door open, and sat up, my elbow, the one not holding onto the clay rabbit, was supporting me up. All I seen was a fuzzy, black, red and... red figure standing by the door.

Now I'm paranoid.

People always come into my room without permission, and usually it's always when I'm sleeping, and I hardly even know who they are, half the time. They would either stand by my bed, by the door, in the corner, or somewhere!

I'm half afraid of being in my room, because they; might rape me in my sleep, steal my things, or some other thing.

I took the time to analyze the situation, I wasn't the one to scream, I've grown used to it. But, I've always had a bat by my bed, so this is different.

Oh, I have an exploding bunny~! Something to defend myself with, so I'm good.

My vision was still blurry, so I waited til it cleared some, the rabbit shaking in my arm, the one that was holding it, and it seemed nervous around the person. Maybe it was paranoid too.

"Off the bed, hm," it sounded familiar, but he was still unfamiliar to me, who was this person?

"Uh..." I blinked a couple of times, just to try and help my vision clear.

"Off the bed, before I kick you off, yeah," who was he? I should just throw the bunny at him, it seemed scared enough to blow up in his face.

"Off!" I stood up quickly, feeling light headed, but still held my ground, and focused on the person before me. The bunny still shaking, poor thing, must be scared out of it's wits. He reached towards me, and I was about to move back, but he had a string behind my neck. I have no idea what he was trying to do, but screaming won't help, and he was too close to throw the bunny at, and my only option was... yes, that. It's every woman's first, and last resort in a situation like this.

Kick them in the groin!

He tugged on something, that now appears to be around my neck, okay, I give.

What the hell is it?

"What is this?" I asked and touched it, it felt like a leather strip around my neck, with something dangling from it.

"A collar, hm," Okay, why do I need a collar again?

"What about..."

"Your name tag, hm."

"Why?"

"You're my pet. Or have you forgotten that quickly, yeah?" Oh! Deidara! That's who he was, and here I thought he was a criminal...oh.. forgot, he is one.

"Yes, I have forgotten," I admitted, "You forget most things when you only have a few hours sleep, yes?" Now, I'm not mocking him, it was sort of a habit, me and my friends been watching too much Loony Tunes, and we would always try to imitate the skunk, whom, I forgot the name to.

"Hmph," he grunted, and laid down on the bed, "that thing explodes, yeah," he mumbled.

"Only when it's nervous," I said back and looked around the room, great where am I suppose to sleep?

The floor?

Not likely, setting the clay creature down, I started looking around for something to lay on the floor, even a pillow would do. I found myself by a closet, and opened it, lots of quilts, what good will that do me?

I closed the doors to the closet and started looking else where, oh shit, those quilts will do lots of good! Shaking my head at my mild idiocy, I turned back to the closet and started grabbing the quilts, and setting them up by the closet, it was just far enough from, Deidara, and the 'Monster', and close enough to a hiding place, and the door.

Once done, I curled up on the pile of blankets and went right to sleep, it wasn't that hard, and it wasn't that soft, but it will do much more then the floor.

~Sin

**Sin:** YOU SEE! YOU SEE~! I WARNED YOU~! Boy's clothes should always come with a warning. That includes a room full of old food, and hasn't been dusted in such a long time Now Review before that 'Pile' of 'Clothes' attacks and eat you whole! It looks awfully hungry~

~I am SIN! The Evil Monster in the corner!

Yes, I'm the 'Pile' of clothes! And I shall make my appearance soon! Just not yet ~_^

Later!


	7. Goal

_~Title:_ _**Capture of the Flame**_

_~By: **Shadow Itachi**_

_~Rating: **T**_

_~Genre:_ _**Humor.**_

_~Warnings:_ _**Mild**_ **S**_**wearing**_

_~Chapter: **7**_

_~Chapter Name:_ _**Goal**_

SI/N (Sin): -DIES-

~Sin

"Wake up, un," someone kicked me awake, quickly lifting my head, and looking up at the 'suspect', I waited, "Let's go," he said impatiently, waiting by the door. Getting up from my soft, safe, comfy place on the floor, I walked towards the door. Damn my curse, it always happens when I don't get enough sleep, or just wake up.

Once out of the room, he started walking in front of me, giving me time to fix my hair, and check my face with my hands, nothing, good. I fixed my shirt, and felt the collar around my neck, mainly the tag. It felt like the shape was a cloud, like the one on their cloaks, and, was this writing?

Further inspection, it was as a matter of fact, writing.

Was it my name?

Well, how about I ask, instead of wonder.

"What's this on the tag?" I asked, trying to get a look at it, I probably won't be able to take it off, since pets weren't suppose to take off their collars. Sure is tempting though.

"Your name, hm."

"What is my name?" I asked, hoping to get a good answer this time, it was too early to play mind games.

"Guess, hm," okay he sounded amused by this, I don't like it. Well I have a way of turning it around, make it his down fall.

"Okay," I said brightly, and started to think, he probably won't use any 'A' names, would he?

Nah, "Is it a color?" I asked, hopeful.

"No."

"Does it have a color at the beginning, or end?"

"No, yeah," Okay I _have_ to do this.

"Was that a yes or a no?" I can only guess that he rolled his eyes.

"It was a 'No'."

"Is it an animal?"

"No," okay, so it's not a color, doesn't have a color in it, and it's not an animal, maybe I should guess the letters, it would be more easier.

"Does it start with, a 'D'?" I asked, wondering what kind of reaction I would get for asking that.

"No, hm," well damn.

"A 'K'?"

"No," okay, only... 24 more letters.

"B?"

"No."

"O?"

"No," This is going to take longer then I thought, I mean, how long is it? I started asking about fifteen more letters, all were 'No', when we reached our destination, it looked like a kitchen. The others were giving me odd looks, then I told them that he won't tell me my name, so I'm guessing. I don't know why but they gave a small 'Heh' when I was wrong, so it must mean that I'm far from the right letter.

My right hand, came in, along with the other three girls, they all looked like Medusa. I know, charming, that's how I look in the morning, when I don't put conditioning in my hair.

My right, sat beside me, and rested her head on my shoulder, I patted her on the head, and asked.

"Rough night?" she just grumbled about something, that I didn't quite catch, I tilted my head slightly and went back to questioning, Deidara about my name, "An I?"

"No."

"L."

"No."

"S."

"No"

"T."

"No."

"B."

"You said that, un."

"P?"

"You said that too, hm."

"What are you doing?" my right asked.

"Trying to guess my name," I smiled, turning to look at the top of her head.

"Can I help?" she said brightly, lifting her head to look at me.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Is it a color?"

"No, it's not a color, doesn't have a color in it, it's also not an animal," I said.

"Alright, how about expression?"

"No, un."

"Aw.." I said, sounding disappointed, "At least give us a hint."

"You're intelligent enough, yeah," me and my right looked at each other, giving each other the, 'What the hell does that mean?' look. Alright, so this is going to be harder then it looks, since he won't give us a hint, may as well give him hell. Giving a yawn, I rested my head on the table, my right arm stretched out in front of me, my other arm supporting my chin.

"Think, damn you!" I got cuffed by my right hand woman.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "I'll think, but it's still early," I said and started running through a list of letters that I have already said, and thinking of random Japanese names, I need to narrow the list down more.

"I?"

"No."

"Does it have an I in it?"

"Yeah," okay, now were getting somewhere! So it has an I in it, I have to think of something else to help me.

But what?

**~Sin**

"How about I wake you both up?" the blonde came over and bonked our heads together.

"Ow...nope, awake," I said, rubbing my head, not wanting to start a fight here in this closed space.

"I'm awake too," my right said.

"Whoopee do, wanna cookie?" I asked, I'm not a morning person, I like to wake up in the afternoons.

"A simple pinch would have been nice," my right said to the blonde.

"Oh right."

"Ouch!" my right said, and I kicked the blonde away from me when she tried.

"Touch me, and you're asking for an ass kicking," I said and flicked my hair from my face, "You look horrible."

"So do you," she muttered and walked back to the other three girls.

"Does it start with a 'gum'?" I asked, not sure what I had said, I was still focusing on my head.

"What?" my right asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"Does it start with 'gum'? Are you serious?"

"Shit...is that what I said?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Yes, that is what you said, now quit being...random..."

"Who's random? The random one here is...blonde..."

"What?"

"..."

"Did you land on your head?"

"No, someone banged it with another...and why did that sound weird?"

"I have no idea... What other weird things are you going to say this hour?" my right asked me.

"Uh..." I said, not even sure what I was saying. See not a morning person, I get everything mixed up, unless I have chocolate.

"Psh," the blonde girl said, "Pretty soon you'll be talking about cherries..." she said and sat down on the other side of the table.

"What about them?" my right asked, a bit confused. I looked over at, Deidara, wonder what his reaction was when we started talking about 'Cherries'.

"You say one word..." I cut him off.

"I won't say a thing," I said and looked over at, Anna, "How was your night?" I asked smiling.

"It was fine.." she said, she sounded hesitant.

"Mine was horrible..." I said.

"Why?" Anna asked me.

"There's a monster in his room."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"...Right, a monster in Deidara's room, a guy who is suicidal and plays with clay, and bombs," Anna said.

"True to all four," I smiled, and rested my head on the table, then a thought came to mind, why don't I asked the others? My name is on the tag after all! Genius!

"He tried to hit you..." Anna said, after a silent moment, I lifted my head from the table then.

"Really?" I asked, and shrugged it off, I had no idea he was going to hit me, I just wanted to rest my head.

"Yes..." Anna said, probably starting to become even more confused with my next question, she must not be a morning person also, but it could also be the slowness of her brain, after it got smashed together with mine.

"What's my name?" I asked anyone of the Akatsuki, all I've seen were heads shaking.

"Were not gonna tell," I heard, Kisame say, figured it was, Kisame, because the tall one was moving. Also, Kisame is the tallest one in the organization.

"Aw.." I reverted back to my original position, my arm stretched, and one supporting my chin, "Pass my shuriken, I'm feelin' alright..." I started to sing, feeling bored.

"We sippin sake, I'm feelin alright," I heard, Anna start to sing, "Never knew you, knew, Eddie Rath."

"He's awesome, what's your favorite?"

"Sharingan, and Crank dat Uchiha," she smiled.

"I love 'em all, but, Sakura-chan, Sippin' Sake, and Gaara the sand assassin, are the ones that are stuck in my head.

"Those are good too," she smiled, "You up to date?" she asked.

"Yeah, 522."

"Your that far? I'm only like...434..."

"Is that the name you choose for her?" someone suddenly asked, I recognized it as, Leader-sama.

"Yes, un."

"Everyone knows my name, but me..." I said, "Why not just tell me?" I asked.

"What fun is that?" Leader-sama asked.

"I outta strangle someone..." I muttered and rested my head back down, I didn't even noticed I had it up.

"Then why don't you, hm?" Deidara asked, who cares, I have a secret weapon, or two.

"Cherry."

**~Sin**

Well that kept him quiet, and I'm sure everyone is wondering what kind of story lies behind that word. Well since, Deidara doesn't want me to tell, I won't, because it's kinda embarrassing for me too. Threaten to 'Pop' someones 'Cherry' my kami, it sounded wrong when I said it, and it was too late to take it back.

I really want to strangle someone, I don't know why though, maybe because I don't know my own name. Guessing it was starting to piss me off, and I sure as hell wasn't asking what it meant, because that would take hours, maybe even days.

We all sat there listening to, Leader-sama, explain the situation to the other members, and I was just there because...I have no idea of why I was there, after all, I'm only a pet. Unless there is more to it, I did show that I could take care of myself just fine, I practically took on three girls, one with lots of experience, with a sprained ankle. I later got it check out by, a blue haired girl, I know her as Konan.

It was a very boring meeting, and I had my head on my forearms the whole time, just trying to figure out my name, and the possible changes of my position in the, Akatsuki. All I figured out was that it has an 'I' in the name! I'm so lame right now! And curse my poetic side! God damn rhymes. I tried my best to listen what, Leader-sama was saying, but half of it was going right over my head, since I kept drifting off to my name, and why I'm the pet. Looks like, Anna isn't doing to well with listening also, she seems to be nodding off, and the other girls weren't listening much either. Maybe I should ask some questions on what, Leader-sama was saying.

"Missions," he said, so were on missions, so what was he saying before? "We need to start doing missions," oh so that's where we are, were in the three year era, so that's what they have been doing, gathering money to start it all.

"Why?" I asked, and this time, my right started paying more attention, the three girls just shook their heads, probably not following along with what I was doing. I need to get them interested somehow, and this is the best I can do. Show them up.

"Because, we need to start on funds."

"What are the funds for, again?" my right asked this time. Yes! We gotta taker! I mentally smiled, patting myself on the back.

"Our goal," he stated, calmly. Alright, now were getting somewhere, one of the girls just looked up, I guess, Leader-sama noticed what I was doing, and allowed the questions that came right after.

"What is the goal," I asked, and it looked like the girl wanted to ask first, well tough cookies.

"Don't you already know it?" he asked me, uh oh.. forgot, I can tell the future... well shit, that plan went down the drain.

"Some of it was kind of hazy," I answered, hoping that got him.

"Yeah, sometimes they just happen so fast we weren't able to catch some of it," Anna said, lending me some help. And I sure as hell was thankful for it! "So what was the goal? All I caught was ''pissed off people..." she said.

"Really?" I asked, "All I managed to see was, 'was that hatred was dripping away...' at least that's what I thought it was," I answered, lying through my teeth, I knew what their goal was, and I know that, Anna knew it also. I also know that there was another goal in the Akatsuki, Madara's goal.

"Hm," was all he said, and asked me and, Anna to see him after the meeting, and sent us away, leaving the real member's of the Akatsuki. Me and Anna were walking down the hall, towards the living room, and we just started talking.

The three girls just went back to their rooms, do they even know that they are free to roam around?

"What do you think, he will say to us?" Anna asked me.

"Not sure, probably about our future telling skills," I shrugged.

"We can't really tell the future, what if things change?"

"Haven't thought of that, but I'll think of something," I said, and started thinking of possible reasons.

"Alright, what's Deidara's room like?"

"...used to be dusty," I answered, and seen it wasn't the answer she wanted, I knew it wasn't the answer she wanted, I just wanted to bug her.

"No really."

"When I first walked in the room, it was covered in dust, clothes were scattered everywhere, and old food was still in bowls and other dishes," I answered.

"A normal guys room..." she said simply.

"Yup," I smiled.

"What did you do?" she asked, wondering how I could live like that.

"I cleaned up," I answered.

"Same here, I think it was Orochimaru's old room," she said.

"Ew, what was that like?"

"Gross, there was blood stains everywhere, and it was dusty," she said.

"Well, they can't possibly live here all the time," I said.

"No, but they do come here," she said.

"Why?" I wondered, "I mean, they are always out on missions," I said.

"Maybe we should ask, him."

"Yeah, he did want us after the meeting," I said, and started thinking of why they were here, if they were always out.

Sin: -Comes back to life only to be thrown books at- OUCHIEWAWAH! Okay, so this took a bit..Only because I only got one review...YES I'M THE PILE OF CLOTHES! -which sounded disgusting- BUT WHO CARES! I'M EVERY WHERE AND EVERYTHING! MUHAHAHA-cough-well...yeah, hope you enjoy, yattayatta... (Remember to review if you want the next story, and if I don't see at least three reviews for this one, you will be waiting until those three reviews are in!)

~Sin, the cute kitten.

Later~!

_**R&R**_


	8. Captured Freedom

~Title: **Capture of the Flame**

~By: **Shadow Itachi**

~Rating: **T**

~Genre: **Drama, Humor, and Physical Abuse  
**

~Warnings: **Swearing  
**

~Chapter: **8**

~Chapter Name: **Captured Freedom  
**

Sin: Another chapter! I guess I've kept you all waiting long enough. Well that, and the fact that I had some personal problems back at home. I won't go into detail, I've finished my ranting. Right now it's just emotional.

"Yeah, he did want us after the meeting," I said, and started thinking of why they were here, if they were always out.

The possibilities were endless, and yet limited. Each and every time I think of something, something else ends up blocking it. Why that was I wasn't sure, but I do know that the Akatsuki were planning something and it was something to do with us. I realized that my new job was to keep the world on track, and hope that it stays on track. But doing just that would prove to be hopeless. Because I have no clue how to be a ninja. So, what Leader-sama is planning must include me as well, unless Madara also has a plan for me as well. Well, only time will tell, and I have a feeling that this meeting was only the beginning.

"You okay? You seem lost in thought." my right hand said. We were sitting on a dusty couch, well she was, I was leaning on the back of it.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of the meeting." I said simply, I hope that keeping this would keep from her suspicions. I wouldn't want her to think that there might be more to me, then she knew. Although I'm not even sure if my role here is more then just a simple pet of Akatsuki.

"I wonder what it is," she said in her own downcast. "This meeting, I mean. Doesn't it seem a bit off? Even for the 'leader' of Akatsuki?"

"Sh!" I hissed, "They might hear, these walls have ears, and those ears are just in that room." I said and looked to my right to the heavy kitchen door. My eyes grew used to the dark, and the sound of dripping water in the corner became much clearer. I even lost time, I wasn't sure if it was morning or not.

"Okay, but still."

"I know, Anna. I know."

"If you know, then what are we going to do about it? We possibly can't be ninja's here. Unless they are planning on training us."

"Yeah, that's what stumping me as well."

"Why are you even thinking of that when you're only a pet?"

"Being a pet can also be boring, so I'm just planning ahead for when I'm bored. Aside from my name."

"You like mind games?"

"Yeah, in my old life I loved history, math, and science. So figuring things out was fun to me. Also art, art was a fun subject."

"Artistic are we?"

"Yeah, hanging around Deidara will probably enhance my knowledge of art itself. Give me a new perspective. I also intend on hanging around Sasori."

"I wonder how you two got along. I'm completely stumped on that."

"To tell the truth, I am too. I mean, I'm always trying to get on his nerves, and hope that he kills me fast and easy, like his art."

"You actually wanted to die?"

"I wanted to jump off a bird thousands of feet in the air. What do you think?"

"You actually wanted to die?!"

"I tried picking a fight with people out of my fighting skills, and successfully won. Also tried being strangled to death by the very person I tried to annoy."

"Amazing. You wanted to become suicidal, even though you don't hold that much infor-"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. You and I see the future, while those other girls hold the fighting side. It seems as if were like medical nin's, or right beside them. Because of our knowledge of Akatsuki and their awaited future."

"Scary, if you think of it."

"With any luck, it won't last long. But proving my luck, it never seems to be. Let's just hope that the luck we have now lasts."

"With you, it probably will. And let us hope it always seem fun."

"Yeah, let's have fun doing it." I smiled and glanced at the door opening. I watched as the Akatsuki walked past, while Leader-sama walked into the door across from the front door.

"I guess that's our cue?" Anna asked nervously.

"Relax, I'm here remember?" I smiled and kicked away from the back of the couch and over to the door Leader-sama just walked into.

"That's what I'm worried about.." Anna said following close behind me. I turned the knob to the closed door and walked in. Leaving Anna to close the door.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me." I said and glanced around, it was a cave. I'm sure that the room we had entered when we first arrived was way different then this. So it must have been an illusion, it seems like it was cleverly placed but it all ends up looking the same after a time. I glanced up at the statue with it's hands raised, and seen the fingers. 'This is their meeting place.' I remember thinking. I also remember thinking that this must be another illusion, unless there are more statues like this everywhere.

"And so it begins." Anna said, and she never knew how right she was. Because this indeed was the beginning. The start of our lives.

"Greetings ladies." A smooth voice uttered within the dark walls. 'Madara, possibly?' I thought and took a swift glance back at Anna. She looked scared, and to say the truth, I was too. "Come forth, we have many attributes to discuss." I seen a black shadow land near the center of the statue in between the hands, and I started walking, advancing towards the dark man and the statue itself. I could hear Anna following close behind. But should she show it that much? I mean come on, these people are Akatsuki. Ninja's! That should be enough to scare anyone, but should she be scared because they stole her away from her home? No one would just do that. So what's the point of being scared? They're gonna keep you alive, so no worries. Unless they want to steal you away, and then kill you for no reason. Oh yeah, that is totally a good reason to be scared for your life.

We stopped..

Or I stopped, and Anna just ran into my back, in front of the dark figure. I should have known it was Pein. Madara hasn't even joined Akatsuki yet. But, that wouldn't stop him much.

"So," I started, keeping a calm tone, not daring to show how scared I was, "what are we to discuss in such an isolated location?"

"About your fortune telling skills. That will truly be an asset to this organization, and the plans within Akatsuki." I listened carefully, knowing that Anna would forget such a discussion with the second high ranking officer of this organization called Akatsuki. "But first, how much do you know of this organization, and what it is to do."

"Well," I started knowing fully well that Anna won't talk unless I have spoken first. Not sure why though.. "From what I have seen, you are a band of high ranking ninja's that have gone rouge from your home villages."

"Yeah, you guys also travel in pairs." Anna put in.

"Oh yeah, they do too. They are also wanted in the great nations, Suna, Kohona-"

"Iwa-"

"Okay, so you do know of us, how we work. But do you know what we do?"

"Well, I only know fragments, so far, I've seen you guys do missions."

"I've seen them earning money."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but do they really do missions?"

"Yeah, well of course they are ninja after all. They have to do something."

"True."

"I see you two will work well together," Pein commented, "As that you two work well together fighting it's not surprise since you two share the same skills." I listened as Pein continued to praise our fighting style, how we work well together, and our individual talents. I never knew that about myself, but it always felt as if I knew them all along. Like he was telling me what I already knew, even if I didn't know it.. did that make sense?

Anna just stood there, silently listening to what he was saying to us. I wasn't sure if he was trying to boost her confidence in him, or if he really thought of us like that. Well either way, she was biting, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Alright, enough flattery." I concluded, ceasing Pein's rambling. He didn't look all to pleased with my interruption, especially with Anna so close to the bait. Anna snapped out of it when I talked, and she took a few steps back, not even noticing that she had gone ahead of me towards Pein.

"What are we here for?" Anna asked, trying to be as bold as me. We waited for the answer, but Pein just stayed quiet for a long while. I wonder if he picked that up from Itachi, or if it was his own doing on thinking of an answer.

"I brought you ten here for one reason. But half of you died, so you five will have to work hard." That caught me a bit off guard. He said 'five' when it was suppose to be 'four' what could I do? I'm only a pet of Akatsuki. I wanted to ask, but I held my tongue, I wanted to hear what else he wanted to say to us. "We need you help on capturing the tailed beasts," he continued, "we all know we can not do this on our own, so we've called on you to help. How is that the girls remained alive bother's me quite so, but I'm sure the males would prove useless anyways." I agree to that strangely. Even though I worked with guys all my life, I could hardly see that they would survive on such a journey here. Maybe the other members killed them off, and have not told the truth since they knew what Leader-sama would do. If so, then why have the others have been 'kind' to us girls? Do they respect us? Or do they think that we need such luxury?

Well what ever is is, I'm sure we girls can pull through no mater what. Leader-sama explained the rest to us, from getting used to the place, to fighting experience. Just mainly about us. I suspect that he was trying to gain more information from our past, from what we were like when we were young to our education. I guess he was going to 'interview' the others. It's almost like an interview, from what the guys tell me, since I wasn't quite 16 yet, that the people hiring had to interview the worker to make sure they were fit for the job. Wonder if we are fit for the job.

"So bottom line, you want to put us through training after we get used to the place?" I asked, summing it up.

"Yes. It looks like compliments will not work on you."

"Most likely not. But thanks anyways." I watched him give a small nod. He continued with his plan for the girls with jobs, leaving me out. Aw.. I was hoping I would have some part in all this, but I guess a pet is what I'm going to be best at. In their eyes anyways. I'm planning on learning off these girls, to help them improve, and to give myself some ways to defend myself, when on my own out there. If I'm out there.

**S-S-S**

The meeting drew to a close, and only Anna was dismissed. I wondered what was up with that, surely there is no need for me to stay, unless Leader-sama wanted some company while he worked. I guess that made a bit of sense. Once Anna left, the door closed, and the darkness once more settling in I waited in silence for the shadowed man to speak.

**S-S-S**

"So what happened in there?" Anna asked me as I sat with her on the couch. "And please explain to me about that meeting? I still don't know what went down..." I couldn't blame her. After all I could hardly believe it myself.

"Leader-sama, is offering you four girls to training. You're all going to get training from S-Class criminals, and possibly going to become a member of Akatsuki. While I, remain a 'pet' of Akatsuki."

"You almost sound as if you'll hate being a pet."

"Maybe I will. Or maybe it's because I'll be stuck here, while you all get to go out and seen the world." I said, sounding angry. "I must be lucky that I got to see the world one last time while being captured. I'll never get to feel the warm breeze, see the wondrous waterfalls, the lush forest trees, and the wonderful colors of the flowers..."

"I'm sorry." Anna said, in a sympathetic tone.

"It's not your fault. I might like it, just as long as you tell me of the outside world."

"Deal. Now, how about something to eat? I'm starved."

"Yeah, alright." I said and we both got up and walked towards the kitchen.

It took both of us to heave the door open, and it took five minutes to try to open the damn heavy door. Until we realized that we had help...

"Heavy door, huh?"

"Shut it!" we both said to the silver haired male that sat at the table, laughing at us for trying to push open the door. Me and Anna were both hunting through the kitchen trying to find something to eat. Anna gave up soon after, but I kept at it.

"Give up, there is no way that you can find anything edible in this damn kitchen." Anna said, sounding exhausted.

"Hell no. You might not find anything but, I sure as hell will find something, even if-" I stopped myself and mentally smacked myself with the fridge door. "I must be hungry. I'll just make something."

"You couldn't have thought of that sooner!"

"Why didn't you?!"

"There's a reason why I'm starved! My brain is hungry too!"

"Clearly." I said and started to grab, what looked like random things. "This place should be more stocked, there's hardly enough for only an infant." I looked at the little supplies, and thought for a moment.

"Any luck?" I held up my hand for silence, and then I got it.

"Yes, now watch the master work."

"I'd rather eat what the master made."

"I haven't even started yet, and already your complaining if it's ready yet."

"...Is it ready yet?"

"One more word, and I'll use this frying pan."

"Then use it!" I threw the frying pan at Hiden. "Ow!" I stopped with what I was doing and turned to look at Hidan.

"Did you just say... ow?" Anna asked.

"What the hell do you think, bitch!"

"What's going on?" I turned to the door and looked at who walked in.

"...Hidan said ow.." Anna said after a moment of looking away from Hidan to the new comer then back to Hidan, then suddenly back to the one that walked in. I wanted to whack myself with a frying pan.

"Stupid fangirls.." I muttered and went back to what I was doing. "It was suppose to be a threat, but then one just had to push their luck so I threw it at the one talking. Me and Anna were squabbling over being hungry." I said trying to keep it simple.

"Well I am hungry! Now feed me!"

"Say one more thing then I'll get Hidan to hit you with the frying pan."

"I'd like to see him try."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Me and the raven said together. I just kept to my work, ignoring Anna and Hidan now passing some nasty comments to each other. I gave a light sigh at some of them, they were really ridiculous, and I wondered if Hidan was running out of things to say back.

I finished cooking when they reached round... whatever I lost count after 20, and those two can move to rounds to rounds fast. I was even lucky to catch some nice blows to Hidan, he didn't know what to say for a few seconds.

I poured them all a bowl of soup, with the little ingredients that I had to work with, and made lots more in case they wanted seconds. I was surprised that it kept it's flavoring, usually this much water, it would lose some flavoring and taste watery. But this was rich. I must look at those ingredients again, and figure out how to recreate it. Oh how I love to cook.

**S-S-S**

I laid stretched out on the back of the couch, balancing on my stomach, while Anna just sat on the couch, looking like she was thinking something over.

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"What about you though? Your stuck in here, while me and the other three girls are out there."

"Ah, you shouldn't worry about that too much. I'll just curl up to Deidara and purr sweetly. I'm sure by then he would take me out once in a while. Right?"

"Maybe... But remember that you tried to annoy him."

"Oh yeah... well I still purr sweetly and hope it works then. If not, then I'll go to someone else."

"Try not to get on someones nerves."

"I'm a pet. They'll see me differently now. I'll just act like a cat and not care what they think, just as long as they pet me and scratch my ear." Anna laughed at that, I'm glad.

"So when are we going to start training?"

"I'm not sure, maybe when you ask for it?"

"I'm not asking... I doubt the others will ask either." I gave a sigh, I have a feeling that I'm going to be the one asking.

"We'll wait a few days, and if nothing happens by then, I'll go and ask."

"Okay." Anna sounded relieved. Yup, I'm the one going to do all the asking. Damn.

**S-S-S**

The nights were so cold, I always woke up cold, and during the day, it's no different. Just freezing cold. Deidara let me use his cloak this time, because he was taking one of his long showers. I really need to beat him to the shower one of these days, or just wake up early. I had walked out of the room, my eyes now completely used to the darkness. I sat on the couch, curled up in the nice warm cloak. I just stared at the wall of the cave like base. A small table sat near the center, another couch, or it's a love seat, the add on is a separate arm chair, another one is beside the book case. This couch is facing towards the wall, and back facing Leader-sama's office, the kitchen is too the left, and the hall is to the right. I looked over at my right, and seen a large fireplace on the wall, the hall just to the right of it. I turned to the kitchen and seen another hall beside the kitchen on the left side. It was a rather interesting place. I should do some exploring.

I gave a soft yawn, having just woken up. I hated waking up this early, or was it early? I'm not even sure what time of day it is. I could ask one of the Akatsuki's, but that would mean sitting up. Oh crap, I sound like Garfield. A fat lazy cat. Well, I'm not fat, and most definitely not that lazy. It's been a few days after that last conversation, and Leader-sama hasn't told any of the girls about the training. So, I figure that I'm going to have to ask. I tried waiting it out, but Anna looked nervous, and Petal, she looked pretty beat up, the other girls were also on edge. I watched them come to the living room to sit. It seems that they too are used to the dark. I looked Petal over once more, and she gave me a mean look that means don't ask, or I'll kill you. All I thought of that was, 'Yeah fucking right. You couldn't beat me even if you tried.' But I kept that to myself and looked at the other girls. They were watching me, wearily. I blew out a puff of air, and sat up.

"Alright, let's get this over and done with. So that all of you would leave me alone, and I can _finally_ get some peace and quiet for once." I said and stood up and walked towards the office behind the couch I was on. The girls lined up behind me quietly and I knocked on the door bravely.

"Enter." I heard the voice say and I opened the door and walked in, of course I owned the place. I'm the pet.

"Hello, these pieces of scrap are wondering when you are going to start their training?" I said, as if I didn't care what happened to me if I spoke that way.

"Idiot!" I heard one of them whisper, another said 'Bitch' and the rest was just 'Stupid ass wipe.'

"Hm. Do you think they are worthy of training under Akatsuki Nin?"

"I don't give a shit. Train them. Get them off my back. Tell them to stop paying attention to me. I maybe the pet of Akatsuki, but does that mean I need so much damn attention from a bunch of girls? Give them to one of the guys to fawn over. Maybe Deidara, or Itachi? I'm pretty sure that one of them would squeal for a chance like that, no matter the situation." I said. Once again they started to call me an 'Idiot.' Hey, I'm doing them a fucking favor, the least they could say was 'Thank you'. Well fuck it. I'm not gonna do such nice things for them anymore. They don't deserve it.

"Hm. I'll start their training right away. But, Kitty, you are not to interfere with their training."

"Yeah. Yeah. Got it. Just as long as they are far away from me, and it has nothing to do with me. See yea." I said and started to walk out. Right now, I didn't care if I didn't get any training, I could learn from them just by watching. I got near the door, and stopped. I may as well do something nice for them. "One more thing. These girls needs to get out more, they can't be caged up like some animal. If I find out that you are keeping them from the outside world, you'll have me to answer to." I said and walked out.


	9. Water Walking

~Title: **Capture of the Flame**

~By: **Deolureium**

~Rating: **M**

~Genre: **General**

~Warnings: **Nothing interesting. Unless you count a *mouth gets covered by Deidara***

~Chapter: **9**

~Chapter Name: **Water walking**

Sin: **Well, I was stuck on this for quite some time. But finally forcing myself to work on it, managed to make a... /good/ sized chapter.**

Ah, such a relaxing day in the base. No girls trying to pick a fight with me, they are all out in the field training their little asses off. I gave a slight purr and rolled off the back of the couch and onto the couch itself. Luckily Deidara wasn't there, it was his favorite sleeping place. I lay there, enjoying the peace and quiet for once in my life. In my old life, I was normally on the move, hardly having a days rest, since I worked, and gone to school. But now, all that seemed so distant, and I liked it. My hearing have gotten a lot better, aside from the occasional dripping of water from an unknown source, I can hear people walking around. The only thing I can't hear is what's beyond the doors, only the hallways. I found that a bit strange, but didn't question it, it must be for ninja ears anyways.

I looked up when I heard someone coming. I figured it was either Sasori No Danna, or Kakuzu. The two always seemed to have the same rhythm of footsteps when ever they walked by. I tried figuring out what was different about the two, but couldn't. It was difficult. But I'm sure with enough practice, I'll be able to know which is which.

"Hey, have you seen the brat?" It was Sasori No Danna, I gave a small smile.

"Last I've seen him he was in the shower. That was two hours ago, not sure where he is now," I said and stretched out.

"I have something for him, and you seem to always know where he is, give this to him when you see him," Sasori said and placed something in my outstretched hand. I heard him walk away and I looked at the object in my hand. It was a scroll of some sort. I held no interest in it, since it was Deidara's to begin with. I put the scroll under me and went back to my quiet day. I didn't care if it was day time or night, just as long as no one bothers me.

Ah, if only that lasted a lot longer then a few more seconds. I heard screaming from the girls. Complaining about something that happened during practice, and the arguing Akatsuki following close behind. I sat up and looked over to them, giving them a frown. The girls didn't care, but the Akatsuki training them didn't seem too pleased to see my dissatisfied face. They pointed to the girls, and I looked over at them. "So much for rest, what the hell is the problem now?" I asked.

"Bitch" Petal hissed and walked on past.

"Lame," the two girls who always follows Petal around said and followed after her.

"Right hand, what the hell?" I asked, knowing she would at least give me something.

"Petal," Anna said and waved her hand, dismissing it.

"Uhn," I said and laid down. The two Akatsuki's known as Itachi, and Kisame walked past to their own rooms. I've noticed that they had separate rooms, a bit disappointing, but oh well. Itachi was closer, or actually the first door on the right, Kisame was in a whole different location. I haven't gotten past the first hall with two branching off it.

"Help me," I heard Anna plead. I glanced over at her, having heard she ran around the couch and beside me. "I need your help, they are whipping me out there."

"Why? I'm not allowed," I said, and glanced around, "Where is your room anyways? I only know where Sasori's, Deidara's, and Itachi's rooms are. Not to mention the kitchen, living room, and Pein's office."

"Oh, follow me, I hope your good at navigating."

"Believe me, I am."

"Good, because it's very complicated getting there," Anna said and started walking down the hallway. I picked up the scroll and brought it with me. Deidara can wait a while longer. Following Anna, I noticed that she was going straight down to the end of the hall, where Sasori's room was on the left. And on the right, was the hallway that branched off. Like I said, I hadn't gone past the single hallway, so this was all new to me. I walked down the hallway with Anna, taking multiple right turns, and left turns. Who knew that this was such a maze. No, a labyrinth.

It was a while longer before we finally reached Anna's room. I was relieved that we made it. We walked into her room, and I finally said something, "What do you need help with?"

"I'm trying to control my chakra. I can't make it disappear. I can sense it, but I can't make it vanish. That's the only problem right now. Kisame gave me heck because of it.

"Uhn," I hummed slightly, "Okay, how do you make chakra disappear?"

"Well Itachi explained it as, 'Disappear like a shadow in the noon sun.' and Kisame said, 'Act like your not here.'"

"Okay, so what they are saying is try and make yourself disappear, not your chakra. Here, like this," I said and tried to think of myself as disappearing.

"Whoa! Okay, you make it more simple, I'll try it," she said.

"One problem, I can't detect chakra, so I won't know if your doing it right or not."

"Oh, it's easy, Itachi says 'See with not your eyes, but yourself,' Kisame explained it as 'What is there to touch, and what isn't.'"

"Oh, okay, I'll try," I said and shut my eyes, I tried imagining as reaching out to touch her, but not actually touching her. It worked, I found her signature. Although it was faint, guess I'm not good at it, or she's trying to make herself invisible. I opened my eyes and seen her concentrating. I can see the outline of her, and was shocked. Well, I guess I'm getting the hang of it, but why was it so easy? Even Anna had a hard time with this.

"Can you see me?" Anna asked, as if she was afraid of disturbing me.

"Yeah, and you are still here."

"Your not, I thought you left or something."

"Nope, still here."

"Well your good, how am I doing?"

"I can still see you, how about imagine that you are being covered by a blanket?"

"That's silly, it's almost like... THAT'S IT!" Anna said suddenly. I guess she figured it out, not that it was hard or anything. You use a blanket to keep warm, so why not do the same for chakra? I watched her for a moment, seeing her signature, then suddenly it was gone. But I can still see a flicker of it. It's not there, but just a slight flicker, like the sheen reflecting off of ice.

"Not bad," I said.

"Yeah, but I bet yours is better. I can hardly see you, or even the slightest flicker of your chakra."

"Uhn."

"You sound almost like Deidara when you say that."

"Uhn, almost, is that all you needed help with?"

"How about controlling it? For jutsu's and things like that."

"Okay, how did Itachi, and Kisame explain it?"

"I mostly need help with walking up trees."

"Uhn. Why not turn on the water in the tub, and you can learn how to walk on water."

"What!?"

"The harder the better," I said and walked to the tub and plugged it and ran some water in it. "How did Itachi, and Kisame explain it?"

"Uh, Itachi said something about walking on land but not, and Kisame said something about it being there but not."

"Okay, so pretend your walking on glass, but it won't be there. Or ice. Something that is there, but isn't."

"Oh, I get it, okay I'll try it." She said as soon as I stopped the water she stood on the side of it and did some hand seals and concentrated on her feet. She took a step forward and she was doing fine, but then she sunk into the water quickly.

"Try again," I encouraged.

"I can't, show me," she whined, and I gave a frown. I stood on the side of the tube, and copied what she had down, and took a step out onto the water. I actually stayed there for a while, a bit wobbly at first, and nearly falling in, but I got my balance. She tried to copy me, but fell in multiple times, and me still wobbly and nearly falling in after her because of the waves she made. We went on like that for quite some time, until she could stand as perfectly as me, which I had gotten used to the waves she cased, and made me more adapted to walking on water. I even tried the same thing on her, and caused her to fall out of the tub. We laughed that one off because it was funny.

After a while longer of practicing, I figured it was time to go, since I still have to give Deidara the scroll that Sasori gave to me.

Walking out of Anna's room, and down the halls that I've mesmerized so easily it was almost scary. Although I knew that I can do things that other people couldn't. So I just accepted it and went along my way. I walked back to Deidara's Room and just walked in. Not even caring if he was standing there naked or not. Which he was. But me being a pet didn't care.

Not even for the water droplets sliding down his well toned chest, his blonde hair dark, and down from the shower. His manhood showing in all it's glory, and the hands placed on the hips of the blonde Akatsuki. A sight to the true fangirl of him. But I'm only a pet, and didn't really care what he looked like, and just feeds me. The only thing that made him more intimidating was those piercing blue eyes. If looks could kill. But he doesn't need his looks to kill me, only his clay explosives. Talk about Dead sexy and dangerous.

"Sasori wanted to give this to you," I said and held the scroll out to him.

"Open it and read it out for me, and quit looking at me, un," Deidara said in an annoyed tone. I just smiled at him and sat on the bed while he walked to the bathroom to get a towel. I opened the scroll, and then stopped. How was I suppose to read it?

"What does it say, un?" he asked as he walked out of the bathroom in a towel and walked to his closet. He frowned at the unopened scroll. "I thought I told you to read it, un."

"Yes you did, but one problem, I don't know how to read from it," Deidara looked at him with a glare. I wasn't acting smart like I always do, it was true, I didn't know how to read what ever was written in here.

"Fine, just opened it, and leave it on the bed when you get out of my room, un."

"Alright," I said and planned on opening the scroll to leave on the bed, and walk out. But when I opened the scroll a strange sound came from it, and there was nothing on it. I thought this was strange, and shrugged it off. I left the scroll on the bed and started for the door to get out. But, something seemed off. I shrugged it off and walked out. I figured that I should walk around the place for a while to get used to it. Also to find out where everyone is in this dark damp place.

Sin: **Well hoped you enjoyed, and hopefully I can keep myself inspired long enough to finish this. Because I have some interesting ideas for this story.**

**Reviews + Love = Inspiration.  
**


End file.
